


Reunion

by Wolf_The_Swordsman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, Pain, Romance, Starkcest, Training, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_The_Swordsman/pseuds/Wolf_The_Swordsman
Summary: One will go on a quest for vengeance. While the other will try to make the best decisions he can. Warning incest in future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Reunion

Chapter One- Her older brother

The freezing winds hit Winterfell with it's cruel irritation, as any day in the frozen north of Westeros. The entire city was icy and dim, not a sound. A ghost town beside some lone banner men at their posts. Meanwhile everyone else was retained in Winterfell and asleep. They held their blankets swimming through their dreams, all except for one Arya Stark.

She laid in her outsized bed, with several covers keeping her warm and toasty. Hours came and passed in a mist, still not being able to sleep. Turning and tossing over in her large bed, unable to get a drop of the slumber she needed. Permanently she had some trouble finding sleep. Just when that moment of sweet slumber arose, it would fade away. Unable to take it any longer, she moved the sheets over. With a huff she sat up.

Her feet touched the cold wooden floor causing her to freeze to the bone. Tip toeing her way to the door, she slipped out into the hallway not creating any sound, less than a mouse. Walking out into the desolate hall, eyes darted in the darkness. Walking further down the hall she heard the sound of someone outside hitting steel.

Following the noise she traveled over to the window, looking out into the courtyard to find her brother. Out in the courtyard, by his lonesome Jon stood. He erected himself in the middle of the courtyard swinging his sword, hitting a straw mannequin with powerful strikes. Working with a sweat, unable to stop.

The yard was desolate and barren, no one expect for Jon. Beaming she watched her brother whip his sword around in the cold air and mud, bringing it up above his head until he slashed at the mannequin. The crashes carried over the air. As she saw his cold breath in the air. Watching for a time she admired his spirit, always trying harder and training. He always thought of his drills, never a beat, never a miss.

Although his swordsmanship was improved, seeing him alone caused her to feel sadness course. Jon was continuously cheerful with her, but anywhere else he carried different emotions. With her the smile he wore made a sun over the horizon, but alone she found him in a gloom.

Another slash carried to her. Leaning closer she saw him clearly. She loved her brother more than anyone in her family, he was unlike any of the rest. Not like anyone, permanently treating her with brotherly respect and love. A respect no one provided her but him.

With a smile she remained up in the window for an hour. How she wished she could fight with a sword like him. But she was a lady of Winterfell, and had tedious chores that made her fall asleep of boredom. Severely she sought to run out there, clutch a sword and train with her brother. To wear a smile and charge over a hill, a horse under her and a weapon grasped in her hand. But in the end, she dreaded the very thought of getting caught. Or worse, her brother receiving trouble. The urge was so great, but she shook it from her mind and leaned back away from the window. Leaning away from a life with a weapon and a different path.

Alone in shadows, she walked back to her room and laid down in her soft bed thinking of Jon and his training. The very last thought was his last swing into the mannequin, then sleep found her.

The Next Day-

She awoke to bright sunlight shining into her room, cascading over her face. With a annoyed huff she opened her eyes. First, the smell of fresh bread just cooked down in the kitchen reached her. With a smile upon her face, sensing that delicious aroma she stood up and grabbed her dress. It wasn't approximately what she enjoyed wearing, she would much rather wear something comfortable, but she was a lady of Winterfell. It was something she knew so well, being told so many times it caused her ears to bleed. Getting dressed she exited her room. She knew where she was headed, it wasn't the food but straight to her brother's room. Leaving her room she entered the hallway to the noise of countless people loading cattle and wagons, all up for the day. Closing the distance towards her brother's room, which wasn't far.

Nearing his room, she heard someone talking sternly in Jon's room. As she listened carefully she could her mother saying something, but couldn't make it out. Approaching, the sound of what she assumed was her mother tread towards the door and quickly rounded the corner out of sight. Her mother strode in the other direction. Once out of sight, she rounded the corner and quickly into her brother's room without a sound. Inside she found Jon upon his bed looking down at the floor. A look of sorrow and pain etched on his face. She hated seeing him like this. Always she would find him alone and full of gloom.

"Jon?" she asked quietly as a whisper. He looked up and over, seeing his sister, standing there. Instantly his expression altered to a large bright grin. More than cheerful to see his sister he loved.

"What are you doing here, Arya?" He asked, with a bright smile, opening his arms. Without hesitation Arya ran up to him opening her arms, wrapping them tightly around him, never wanting to let go. Loving being in his arms, the safest arms she could find in her life. Always in high spirits with him, like nothing could happen with him by her side. Gazing up she saw his bright smile, yet still thought of her mother.

"What was mom telling you?" She asked, staring at him. Jon simply smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Oh, nothing… What about you, Arya?" He asked. She looked down at the floor with a look of sadness.

"What is it?" She gazed the room, trying to find her thoughts, until her eyes landed on him. The young man who wanted nothing but to leave and join the watch.

"Are you still planning to join the watch?" She asked. His once smile faded away with a look of gloom.

"I've already decided." He stated.

"But your family is here, your home is here… And I'm here." She declared while looking at him with grief in her voice. Jon gazed over her, seeing the frown.

"Don't worry, you can come and visit me." He tried to salvage that smile he knew.

"I don't want to visit you." She looked up at him. "I don't want to see the seven hundred foot wall. It's been there for thousands of years and it will remain. What's so great about a stupid wall? When I want you to stay here, and never leave." She declared unable to comprehend why he would want to depart.

"I am no lord, Arya. One day when were older and grayer, Robb will become a lord of Winterfell. One day, you will travel far from here and marry some lord of another house." She stood there thinking life is unfair.

"I don't. I, I won't. I want to go with you." She said, hopefully.

"To the night's watch? It's only for men." He said causing Arya to frown.

"It's not fair then."

"Come on, it will be alright. And besides you will meet some beautiful prince who will wisp yourself off your feet." Jon said with a smile. Arya scowled as she furrowed her brow with anger.

"Shut up." She told as Jon smiled. The thoughts of the wall remained.

"What if I never see you again?"

"You know me, nothing can hurt your big brother." He stated snobbish as he walked over to her. With his hands, he grabbed her lifting her up to the air, she began giggling as he spun her around in the air. "You know. Nothing can hurt me." The two could forget about everything around them and just be themselves together. That was truly the aspect Arya loved about Jon, she could always be herself with him. After a moment he gently set her down. As he brought back to the bed and sat her down.

"Yeah right. You'll probably get a cut and run the other way." She mocked to a laugh from Jon.

"I will always find a way to live… Now go on. You don't want them looking for you. The septa will have a word to say." She hopped off the bed and left his room with one last look at him. Out of the room her thoughts were filled with sorrow that her brother was leaving and heading north. Her feet took her further down the hall, without looking in her mind, she heard her sister. Looking up she found that bright auburn hair.

"Arya where have you been. I've looked and looked." Her sister asked, out of breath, resting her hands on her knees. To her she wasted an hour, looking for her.

"Talking with our brother, Jon." She answered swiftly with anger.

"Our half-brother." She stated in a moment. Before Arya could argue Sansa continued. "We need to get back now. The septa has been looking for you." Arya frowned and knew she had a long day ahead of her.

Later In Night-

Arya laid in her bed, again she was having difficulty falling asleep. Knowing at this moment Jon remained ready in the chilling wind, slashing his sword, training. She couldn't help it and stood up getting dressed and left her room. In a moment, hearing the familiar sound of Jon in the courtyard.

He was there, swiping his sword through the air. With the sight she traveled down to the courtyard, resting a meter away from him. The moon illuminated her face as she moved in the mud.

Jon deep in thought with a final crash of his weapon, heard her coming and stopped. Looking back, he found his little sister standing there in the cold and mud. At the very instant, panic ran through his mind.

"What are you doing out here? If someone catches you." He said nervously as he quickly moved to her, his head darting for anyone.

"I wanted to come here and be with you." She replied, honestly.

"You need to go back." He said urgently walking closer to her.

"Why?"

"You know why." He replied.

"No one's going to catch me. You know the guards, they are all thick in the head." She told with a confidence only Jon knew her to have. Standing proudly, Jon couldn't help but smile.

"Your to confident for your own good." He said more relaxed, standing back. "So, what are you doing out here? Out here at the dead of night? When you should be asleep." he asked.

"I was wondering,-" Her eyes met the mud while she dwindled her thumbs. "-If you would train me with a sword?" She asked looking at the mud and dwindling her thumbs.

"Teach you?" he asked, shocked.

She stepped forward. "Come on, Jon, you need someone to spar with. And I can be a splendid enemy. You can be the best teacher." She pleaded to her brother. He knew he couldn't say no. He turned around and closed the distance between to the armory setting his steel sword down. He walked over and grabbed a wooden sword in each hand. With them in his hands he walked over to his little sister with the weapons. Her entire face lit up and she beamed with the weapons.

"Alright, but no one can know. Not father, or mother or Robb." Jon declared.

"Or Sansa." they said together, laughing. She grinned and ran up to him wrapping her arms around him.

She let go standing before her brother. He turned the sword and handed the hilt to Arya. She wrapped her hand around the wooden sword, her body gaining goosebumps. Without a moment of hesitation she lunged forward with the wooden weapon. Jon simply darted out of the way. Arya swiped at his mid-section and he would block occasionally. With a final swipe his sword collided with hers and it went flying. Resting into the mud, several feet away.

"Put all your body and force into it. And don't forget your enemy's skill." He told and she nodded with glee. He journeyed over to the sword, picking it up and handing it to his sister. She grabbed it, holding it firmly in her fingers and without a word charged at her brother.

The two went at for hours, Jon giving her tips. Arya listening eagerly and happy to be with him. After much time the two breathing heavily, sweat running down their backs. And with a final spar they came to a halt to Arya's gloom.

"I want to keep going. We can train all day, every day." Arya stated with mud all over her as her brother made a face.

"We can train tomorrow, we can't get caught this late at night." He responded as well with mud covering him.

"So, you will keep training with me?" she asked favorably with a smile and he returned it with a smile of his own.

"We need to stay far out of sight. Just the two of us, not a single guard can catch a glimpse. Ok." He said. Arya nodded with a smile yet unable to stand, she ran up and wrapped her arms around him one last time before bed. Letting go she looked up seeing his beam, then ran back to her room. With so much delight she couldn't contain, the only thing to look forward to, was training with Jon.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Stay

At night when the moon rose and Winterfell became silent, the two would meet out near the armory. Each night Arya would gain more experience while gaining more of an itch to use a steel sword. That suppressed urge came at full force every night. Every night she could feel her heart thump harder not being able to wait another second to be out in the cold and mud with her older brother Jon. And every night when the moon hung over the world and the air became still he was there out near the armory with a smile set upon his face. Arya wished these days would never come to an end. But it always had, Jon was to soon leave and even more, she wanted extra time with her brother. Finding it difficult to see happiness in her life without seeing his smile.

With these thoughts she benefitted every second in the darkness with the weapon. Swinging her sword at her brother, he blocked the oncoming attacks, her strikes aimed at his openings. Eyes traced his moments, the sound of their weapons rang. Each attack she stirred herself through the mud swiftly, like a snake dancing around her brother. Swords ringing against one an the other. After hours of sweat and mud, she finally found an opening. With his sword up she brought her own forward, cutting through the air and ended against her brother's leg.

Jon stood back, the sting was good with a smile upon his face. "Good Arya. You will be better than me soon enough." He stated and she smiled. Only he was wrong.

"No I won't, no one's better than you. You're the best swordsman I've seen." She sated with confidence. Jon couldn't help but give her a cheeky smile.

"Even father?" He asked. Arya pondered for a moment.

"Ok. Just father." She said with a smile, her eyes great. He laughed. They stood opposite of each other in laughter. A clamor broke the silence from the walkways, not to far away from there position. Jon and Arya became silent as they stared off into the distance. Gazing, a man in leather garb came into view.

"Who's out in the armory?" No response greeted him. "Come on then, why would you be up at this late in the night?" A voice called out. Both Arya and Jon froze in the snow, their body's still, not making a sound. Jon looked over at his sister and whispered. "It's Ser Rodrick, quiet." With not as much as a sound Jon grabbed Arya's hand. Without a second hesitation, hurrying her behind the armory. With their backs pressed to the wall Arya could feel his grip tighten on her hand not wanting her to slip out into the open.

"Stay quiet." He told, knowing the repercussions of being caught. She nodded. She could hear Ser Rodrick walking closer, the impending doom that would fall on the two of them slipping into her skin.

Ser Rodrick gazed the courtyard the sight of footprints scattered as he found one of the wooden swords lying out in the mud. "Who's been playing with these? I knew I heard someone." He called out in to the darkness. Rodrick continued deeper looking, leaving further into the armory. With him occupied Jon tugged Arya.

"Come on, we can't get caught. Your mother will literally kill me." Jon said feeling the sweat creep down his skin. She followed his lead. Trudging through the snow they reached a doorway out of Winterfell and headed though it. Keeping close to the wall and out of sight. Once hitting the forest they sank out under the trees and out of sight. There they waited catching their breath. Out of ear shot he finally released his grip. Their breath could be seen in the cold.

"That was close." Arya stated as Jon nodded.

"To close… I think, we should discontinue our training." He declared. Her worst fears were coming true.

"No! You can't stop training with me. Will only just begun!" She said her heart thumping in her chest. How could he, she had just started.

"I'm not risking you getting into trouble. We're pushing our luck already." He alleged.

"I don't care if I receive trouble." She replied.

"I do."

"But then, I have nothing to look forward to." She said. Jon gazed her for a moment seeing the gloom in her face.

"You enjoy it that much?" He asked and she nodded.

"Fine, but we train every other night and we have to be inaudible now and always."

"Ok. We must stay discreet." She said nodding with a very thoughtful look on her face. He smiled again finding himself looking over at his sister.

"How long should we wait?" She asked.

"Don't know. Give it some time, then will head back. Ser Rodrick will want to look thoroughly." He answered.

"I wouldn't mind being out here for some time. Mother always warning me about the forests, I just want some fun. I don't see what the big deal is anyways. It's not like there is anything bad out here." She stated wanting to venture in the forest with Jon.

"Oh really? What about the wolves, or the wildings. You know, the bad things. They say they rip off your flesh." He joked with a smile.

"Right." Arya stated, not falling for it.

"Or the cold, it's subzero, we could freeze."

"You're not goanna freeze." She stated, and he smiled.

"You are much more clever than me, Arya." Her ears turned scarlet and she didn't respond for several moments. Turning away from him she gazed over the forest, the place she wasn't allowed to go. Deep in thought she felt something cold hit her in the back, exploding against her in pieces and freezing. The snow covered her clothes she looked back finding her brother with a grin across his face and a knee on the ground making another snowball in his hands.

She smiled immanently dropping down grabbing as much snow as her hands could. The cold seeping into her in fingers, chilling them to the bone. She looked up finding her brother throwing the cold white snow. Diving out of the way at the last minute it missed. Aiming again she threw it sailing through the air and hitting him in the chest.

"Direct hit!" She yelled out. At the moment Jon grew silent, staring.

"Silent Arya, we don't want to be heard out here." He said abruptly to his sister. Looking back, she grew silent.

"Sorry." She said looking down at the ground sheepishly. He laughed. Looking back she wrinkled him a face. Without a second she had a snowball and was throwing it. Through the air, hitting her brother in the arm.

His laughs came to a halt and he smiled quickly dropping to a knee in the snow, shoving his hands deep into the cold snow constructing another snowball. Arya smiled as well as she too was dropping clutching as much snow in her hands.

After some time the two were drenched covered in cold water from the snow.

"We should get back." He told and she nodded. The two hurried back, keeping close to the small door and entered into the courtyard. Arya grabbed hold of her brother and they came to a halt.

"Wait. I will see you tomorrow night?" She asked before he could leave.

"Yes. Now, you need to stay out of sight and don't get caught. You know there are always stragglers." He whispered and she nodded. "I will meet you tomorrow night." He said as he hurried off into another direction. Turning she to hurried and easily reached her room without creating any noise.

The next day-

Awaking to a bright sun, she could hear banging at her door. "Yes?" She answered n her elbows staring at the door. Catelyn stark opened the door and moved into Arya's room with a purpose.

"Arya, you have spent this past week sleeping. What has gotten into you?" She asked with a shocked look upon her face. Arya knew her mother noticed and smiled brightly.

"I just have difficulty sleeping is all." Arya lied sheepishly as she rubbed her eyes. Catelyn was not content.

With a doubt her mother sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't like this Arya. You can't spend every waking moment in her bed and you can't run in mud. You need to be more lady like. And I see you spending time with the bastard." The urge for Arya to say he was her brother was great but she held her tounge. " I don't want you to be around him."

"He's my only friend." She argued.

"You have plenty of friends." Arya crossed her arms.

"If you call the girls we call me names, then sure. I guess I have a ton of friends. I think I might have to tell them that first." Catlyn was not pleased and stood.

"Get dressed, the family is in the hall." Catelyn left the room closing the door. With a huff Arya stood up out of bed still quite tired. Pulling her drawer open she pulled on her clothes over her body. Having her clothes on her back she left her room.

Turning the corner she entered the large open hall where her family sat. Several tables were arranged out. With the benches full as young men and women eating. Looking further above she saw the table where her family ate. It was filled with everyone there, eating together. Walking to her family she sat down next to Sansa. Her father sat there at the head with a bright smile.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Sorry, I slept in." She said looking down at the floor.

Ned simply smiled sitting back. "That's quite alright… Good, now that were all here I have something to tell you."

"What is it father?" Bran asked. Ned gazed over all his children.

"On the morrow the king and his royal family will be staying. All of the kingdom will be will be accompanied with knights. I want everyone to be at their best behavior and be kind to our guests." He stated to his children. Gazing over his children he saw most had looks of sadness while others seemed not to care at all. Only Sansa had a bright smile.

"What's the matter?" He asked to a scatter of frowns.

"Nothing father." Robb said looking at the others making sure they smiled. Arya looked over at Jon who met her eyes. "That is all." Ned said. The Starks all stood up from their chairs.

"Wait I almost forgot, Benjen will also be joining us." Everyone smiled but Arya. She immanently looked over at Jon who again met her eyes. She looked at him with her eyes, trying to convince him to stay, to forget about the watch. But no matter, his mind was made up. He looked another direction and she felt pain wash over in her heart and left the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Alone

Just as she was about to exit the hall, her father spoke up. "Jon I wanted to speak to you before you leave." Ned stated. Arya looked back inspecting, as Jon walked over to his father.

Standing silent, Robb looked back. "Come on Arya." Robb said to her breaking her from her thought and left the hall. Thoughts filled her mind. Racing through her, she thought of the wall. What would father want to speak to him about? she was thinking. She just had to know.

"I will be just a moment. I'll be right back behind you." She told Robb and sprinted back to the hall leaning close against the wall, out of sight. Pressing herself to the enormous doors listening in on her father and brother.

The two stood beside each other with the light seeping aginst their body's. Jon stood a meter from his father. "Yes father?" Jon asked.

"Jon, I want you to understand that things can get complicated. I required to tell you tomorrow we will be having a fest and you will not be seated with the family."

"I understand." He said hollow in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but you will still have sufficiently food." He said and Jon smiled the best he could. "That's all." Jon nodded and left the hall walking out the door and around the corner. Around the corner he found no one.

Arya already out of sight. She was currently finding her way back to her room. She still couldn't believe how unfair things were. Why did Jon have to sit away from his family? Why do they all treat him like he's some monster, not speaking to him. Only her and his brother's treated him like he was their brother.

That night-

Arya returned out into the darkness with nothing but darkness. Into the courtyard she stood not finding her brother where he always would be. Continuously she would find him wanting for her with his smile.

Waiting and waiting she thought to venture out and find him. Just when she was about to leave to see if Jon was in his room she gazed over looking to find him walking out of the darkness. Like always he had a smile upon his face and snow in his hair.

"Where were you?" She asked, eagerly wanting an answer.

"Just making sure no one saw me." Jon said.

"I was worried you weren't coming." She stated.

"Come on. I wasn't going to leave you. I promised." He declared with a grin.

"Ready." He asked and she nodded. Without thought she ran over gripping one of the wooden swords. Jon beamed walking over also taking hold of a sword. With nothing else to be said, they quickly began. For hours again the two trained. They danced around the courtyard. Just as Arya blocked an oncoming attack there was a loud crack from far away. Her goosebumps went away and she looked at her brother who had his sword down and was also looking out into the darkness.

"Jon?" She asked.

"Quiet." Just as the two looked out only seeing dusk, out of the darkness came Cateyln stark hurrying towards them with a look of horror on her face.

"What on earth are you doing Arya. She asked seeing her daughter in the mud with a sword and with the bastard. Arya felt her mouth dry as she stood there unable to answer. Cateyln quickly grabbed her. her entire chest thumped harder.

"Come to bed right now." She demanded. She beckoned then looked back at Jon.

"And you. I would think never you doing this. I will never see you two together again." She stated looking at both Jon and Arya.

"No." Arya said desperately.

"Come Arya." As Cateyln pulled her she looked back finding Jon gazing into the snow with a look she never saw upon his face. Complete dread upon his face. The heart in her chest hurt unlike before. Laying there in bed she could hardly see how she could fall asleep. Wanting nothing more than to see her brother. Minutes turn to hours as she tossed and turned like before unable to fall asleep. Standing up from her bed she left to his room. In no time she went through the castle with no one catching her sight. Opening the door she found her brother in his room.

"Jon." she whispered. "Jon." she whispered again. He shifted on his bed and looked over finding his young sister standing in his room. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you." She said honestly.

"I don't, you need to leave now." He said in a tone he never spoke to Arya before.

"I don't care if she doesn't want me to be around you." She stated angry in her tone.

"I do. And I need to sleep, just leave me alone." He said abruptly and harshly.

"What are you scared of getting caught. Scared of mother scorning you." She spoke in a punitive tone she never thought she would with her brother.

"I'm not getting you in trouble anymore. I'm done. I'm not training with you. Just leave me alone." The words hurt her more than a sword being stabbed into her. More than anything from the brother who always brought her to a smile.

"What. Why? What did mother tell you? She is always saying cruel things to you just don't listen to her-

"Arya! Enough!" He broke her off. It had to be the first time she heard him yell, taken back her voice catching in her throat.

"I'm not training with you! Go to bed and don't come back to my room anymore. Just don't bother me anymore." He lied to himself with anger in his voice.

The mouth on her face trembled. She didn't know how to speak as if it was a foreign as never before. Tears welled in her eyes but Jon's face was still and full of anger. The feet under her moved towards the door. She opened it and slammed it behind her. The halls were blurred as she ran to her room tears in her eyes. Without looking back she reached her room.

Lying down on her bed she felt her world close. Her brother the one she could always rely on. Now wanted nothing to do with her. Her sadness turned to anger. Why should he tell me I can't see him, he doesn't rule my life. Then she was wishing she wasn't outside that night. She couldn't have been caught with her brother. She wouldn't, couldn't not see him with that laugh that caused her smile. Or him telling her of times of old, or laughing with him. She was still planning to see him, not caring if he told her to leave him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- The feast

After plenty of time in the bed she fell asleep.

The darkness loomed around her, an unfamiliar feeling slipped down her spine. She was standing in a murky room, nothing but black around her. Like a puff a smoke her older brother persisted standing before her with the smile on his face she knew so well. The happiness couldn't exceed anything right now. Just as she returned the smile, looking down she found blood. Jon stood with wounds covering his stomach and dripping with blood. She didn't understand how, looking down with horror she saw several holes scattered in his stomach, blood dripping down his body to a pool of it on the floor. Panic ran through her, and he collapsed to the black floor. Without thought she ran over to him as fast as her feet could take. As she sprinted she couldn't reach him, something wrenched her back. Every time she pushed forward, smoke pulled her back. Seething she tried to break free watching blood seep towards her. Feeling a hand against her shoulder spinning her around, standing there was a man with golden hair and a bright smile. The smile was so wide it stretched further than time and drowned in her horror.

She moved around standing before her brother, she yelled to him to help Jon. With her screaming he replied with a simply smile and while her brother bleed, began to laugh unnaturally. "What are you Doing!" She yelled to them. As he laughed a man with a split face entered, looming over her likewise laughing. Another stood wearing all black and short hair. All them laughing as blood came through their mouths but still spiting gore they laughed. She screamed trying to past them to her brother lying on the floor bloodshed surrounding him, alone. No matter how she tried she couldn't reach him, no matter how she tried no matter way she went she ended the same, or even further away.

Her body flung forward from her bed, her head darting around the room. Body covered sweating heavily and breathing heavily. The room she knew was hers and she took deep breaths calming herself down. But then the thought she dreaded more than anything. The images from before flashed, seeing her brother lying on the floor bleeding to death alone. Unable to sleep she headed to see him see if he was ok.

In no time she was stealthy opening his door but the worst was what she found. He wasn't there, she calmed herself quickly. Leaving his room thinking frantically where he would be. Almost immanently she knew. To the window looking out she found him. He was out with a sword and swinging it, she never saw anger in his eyes like this before. Hitting the mannequin with so much rage and so much furiousness.

It was something she never had seen. Never witnessing him with this much anger his weapon swung high in the air slashing against the mannequin with fierce. She even swore she heard him swear. Something she knew to him to never speak. Every instinct was telling her to run down to him. But still her mother could be waiting and make it worse. With pain in her chest she went back to her room and found sleep.

Next morning she sat up and left but before she could reach her brother before her was her mother.

"Where were you heading?" she asked her starring down on her.

"Nowhere." Arya lied as she turned on the heel and began walking away. Everywhere she went she found it impossible to see her brother as she felt he was avoiding her. The next few hours flickered though until the king was soon to arrive. She wanted to be alone with her brother but she had to stand before the king. There she was in the courtyard with her family as the large portly man stood out even bigger before them. She could see all the Lannister's standing behind them their large family with their large party of banner in dark armor with men with flags of Baratheon.

The man came before them as he stared down at her family. The rest of that day flickered pretty quickly having to be with the Lannister's the day. She found being with them was worse then being left alone with her sister. As hours came to and went she still hadn't seen Jon she had to travel to the hall for the great feast. There she was waiting with Tommen Baratheon beside her. There wasn't a place less she wanted to be right now. Waiting as her family walked before her into the hall the sounds of laughs coming forth. It was her turn and she went through the large doors with Tommen into the sea of tables, men and women with food and large meat. Everywhere bards played singers sung. Looking to her table she didn't find her brother, he was far from her. Gazing the hall she found him In the back she saw him at the table with the squires, for a moment their eyes met but he looked away. Down she sat next to her older brother Robb as everyone sat and everyone began to speak with the other. All the while she tugged at Robb. He looked over to her with a puzzled look.

"Jon should be with us." she stated.

"Mother and father believed it would be impolite." Robb replied.

"But his family." She sated as he didn't respond. She looked back over at the table seeing Jon. She saw him so far away at the other table how she wished he was sitting beside her telling her about everyone in the area, about the houses and knights. As the night went on Arya barely spoke listening to the royal family not caring what they said. The prince Joffery never seemed to keep her mouth shut as he spoke for hours at a time more so than she heard anyone. Her mind was focused on better things. She found herself trying to keep her eye on Jon. Just as she was watching him her stomach dropped her uncle Benjen walked over beside.

Her mind scrabbled with thoughts of Jon leaving so soon. She watched as the two spoke. Several minutes in, every so often she looked back over at her brother, her eyes grew wide as she watched Benjen stood up. She couldn't make out what they were saying she heard Jon say "never!" loudly and the half of the hall fell silent looking at him as if the world halted. The entire mood changed as once laughs filled the room was now silent. She watched as Jon stood up seeing him tangled under his own feet as he stepped into a serving girl knocking a flagon of wine crashing to the floor. Laughter sounded around and she could see him a tear falling from his face. He ran out of the hall slamming the door with ghost at his heels. Her entire body felt numb she felt sad and needed now to see him. "Excuse me." She told her brother standing up. She walked past many tables with men slapping their stomachs, she reached the door and pushed walking past her was Tryion lannister. Looking further she saw Jon standing with ghost at his heels and his back to her.

"Jon." she asked quietly the snow falling down on both of them. Guilty. Turning around he found his little sister standing there in the cold, alone. He saw the loom of confusion on her face.

"What, Arya? What are you doing out here?" he asked with no emotion.

"What's wrong?" she asked earnestly.

"Nothing." He said as he looked another way. She took another step closing the distance between them.

"You can speak to me, you can't forget I'm your sister. No matter, I will always be your sister."

"Ok. I'm fine." He told. She stood there for a moment then walked up to him.

"What was Benjen speaking to you about?"

"Arya, we are not discussing it." He sated looking down at her.

"Why do you still want to leave? Don't abandon me to the wall. Don't leave me alone." She pleaded sadness in her voice.

"Arya, you won't be alone. And what am I willing to do? To be looked down upon for the rest of my life, being the bastard of Winterfell. I want to do this. And Arya you will be leaving soon departing to kings landing." He explained.

"I won't. I'll stay here and you'll stay as well." She argued with hope.

"You don't understand, we can't just stay together. You will marry a prince of another house and live a life A life with a grandness.." He said trying to gain her ear and for her to listen.

"No, I won't." She declared with anger in her tone.

"So what are you planning to do?" He said with a sarcastic expression. She bit her lip.

"Arya please, I don't want to leave you like this." He pronounced in the cold wind. She didn't want to accept it. Rather yell and force him, convince him to stay but she saw his mind was set. She ran to him wrapping her arms around him, starring up at him.

"Don't leave. Without saying goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Warm Thoughts

Author's notes- I decided to add much more to this story in the upcoming chapters.

With the cold winds hitting them in the face Arya kept warm close to her brother, she didn't want to let go spending every last moment with him before he left. But he looked down at her.

"Arya you need to get back you don't want to upset father." Jon proclaimed.

"I want to stay here with you." She declared as her grip tightened.

"You know you don't want to upset father." She didn't, and knew he was right.

"I know, are you coming?" She asked.

"No I think I will spend some time in the cold with, ghost." Jon said with a smirk. Arya observed at the white pup her hand finding soft fur and scratching the back of his ear. Ghost was familiar to Arya and enjoyed her company.

"Now you should go."

"Ok." She said walking back into the hall to the feast. Moving though the many tables she reached hers and sat down next to her brother. The feast continued for numerous hours everyone drinking to their hearts content as the room was filled with laughter. Arya didn't speak much listening to her siblings and the royal family. The feast continued she gazed over the tables her eyes falling on the king. She watched as he stuffed his face full. When she thought he was surely full he ordered another massive tray, never for a moment did he stop looking as if he was dying of hunger. Looking to her left the queen Cersei sat their gazing over the tables before her, her eyes cold as ice. As she stayed seated her eyes drifted back to the royal family. None of them were who she wanted to spend time with. But she distinguished for the next week she would be, and beyond that. As the feast sustained for hours her eyes found the table with the squires and she saw Jon hadn't returned.

With Jon-

The cold gales hit him, something he was used to as he stood looking out south. He smiled thinking of a girl, a girl he loved. As he was deep in thought Tyrion Lannsiter broke his thought.

"Jon." He stated loudly as moved towards him and stood beside him a cup of red wine in his hands. He raised the bronze cup up to Jon, offering him the drink.

"No I had my fill in the feast." Jon stated.

"Tell me. Why are you not in the feast? Surely after now you want to rejoin the party." Tyrion said as he took a sip of the wine.

"Ghost is enough company for me." Tyrion looked down at the pup leaning forward he placed his hand against the beasts soft fur giving it a pet. "What about you, why aren't you drinking with friends." Jon asked.

"I've have had my fill of wine and feasts to last a life time. No, I want to spend my time freezing my cock off and with a bastard." He said with a smile. Jon simply continued to look out to the wilderness. He walked closer to Jon. "I have to know. Are you prepared to leave Winterfell? Spending your life in the cold north." He asked intrigued with a cocked eyebrow.

"I am." He said without thought.

"Their is no one you will miss." He asked honestly. Jon walked forward away from the wall, his mind filled with only one girl, he loved his sister as a brother should. But she was more, she was his best friend, the girl he wanted to see when the sun shined down on the earth and his eyes opened to see her smile.

"There is someone. I mean a girl." Tyrion leaned closer.

"This girl, she means much to you."

"She means more than anything, she always knows how to make me smile." Tyrion couldn't help but smile.

"And you are willing to leave her never seeing her again." Jon didn't answer.

"I can't stay here any longer." He declared.

"The question still remains." He stated.

"I don't want to leave, but what choice do I have."

"I'm not quite sure, but if your heart is set on this girl make sure you tell her before leaving." Tryion said as he sauntered back to the fest. Jon considered him, his mind filled thoughts of his sister.

The next morning- Arya awoke by the sound of knocks at her door. "Come in." she said groggily rubbing her eyes. In walked her father a gentle look in his face, the way he was around his sweet daughter. In he walked up beside her bed, bringing a chair and sitting down. He had a look of concern, Arya knew this was coming and would face it sooner than later. "Arya your mother told me about you and your brother Jon. You were out in the courtyard with wooden swords."

"I made him. I begged him, if it wasn't for me pleading he would have never trained with me he would never had spared with me." She tried to explain everything at once.

"Arya it's ok. But you can never do that again." He gently spoke. She nodded.

"You know I love you."

"Of course, I love you too." She declared and he smiled.

"I've noticed that you having been acting differently. You can tell me what's wrong." He said looking down at his daughter.

"It's Jon. He's leaving sooner than I thought I thought we would have more time together. I wish he would stay." She said looking up to her father a frown on her face.

"I know you're quite found of each other and I'm glad. But he is growing up and has been thinking of the watch since he was a boy." He stated still remembering the first time Jon's saw his uncle in the black, since then his mind was set on one thing and that was the watch.

"I just want more time with him. And I don't want him to get hurt." She said looking at the floor.

"Don't worry uncle Benjen will be there to look over him, and I hear there isn't much there, he'll be safe. And will visit soon." He said with a smile as he leaned forward placing his lips against his daughter's forehead. "Now come on get dressed. the septa and your sister is waiting."

Yet again she was here Sansa and Myrecella and other girls with the septa. She sat near her sister. Her sister having the time of her life. She looked down over at her sister. "What do you think of Joff isn't he just lovely." Sansa said looking at the air.

"I think he's a jerk and looks like a girl. Jon said he doesn't even know how to hold a sword properly." She said.

"Knowing how to use a sword isn't everything and they aren't for princes. Anyways Jon can sulk all he wants he's just jealous. No one for our poor Jon." She stated her voice cold with no emotion.

"He's your brother!" Arya said much too loudly but she couldn't help it, she hated how Sansa always talked ill of their own brother.

"Half brother." She stated.

"What in seven are you two talking about?" The septa asked.

"Our half brother. Arya spends too much time with him." Sansa declared to the septa.

"You know I think you do, he is a strange lad, always quiet and spends his time using a sword always near the armory with Ser Rodrick." Septa said as shook her head. All of them she hated them all, she could feel her blood temp rise. "Well I don't care He's my brother." She declared as she stood up heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going. Excuse me, I have to go. I'm needed else where." She declared as she bowed then running out of the room she went down several hallways and came to a stop. Their he was just a few yards away standing with ghost at his side looking out the window to the courtyard. Closer she walked ghost got her scent going to her, she smiled and Jon found his small sister.

"Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?" he asked.

"I don't want to do stitching, I'm no good." She said earnestly. Jon smiled.

"Why aren't you with them out in the courtyard?" She asked.

"Bastards aren't allowed when pompous highborn princes are around." He said with a smile causing Arya to burst out laughing. He grabbed her hand bringing her closer to the window. The two watched the spars. Many knights stood out in the courtyard. Arya could see the hound and the prince, her brothers were their to. An hour passed and still none of the larger knights had sparred. She could see the young prince and his dog behind him. With a way in his step he moved as if people were below him. She hated him. Jon stood beside her as he they walked up to their hallway. The prince seeing the two grinned brightly.

"Look who it is dog. It's the bastard and his pet." Joffrey declared with a smile. Arya bolted from her brother towards the prince, Jon couldn't catch her in time being much too quick. Standing in front of the prince her eyes pierced though his skull.

"Shut your mouth." Joffrey simply laughed, the hound keeping quiet.

"Oh not very friendly are you. No wonder no one likes you, ugly horsed faced girl." Arya didn't see him, it happened so fast. Jon bolted from behind his sister his fist raised high and punching the prince in the face as hard as he could. His knuckles collided with Joffrey's cheek, the prince not having a clue, falling and yelling. Joffrey shirked in pain as he dropped to the floor with a loud thud. The hound had pulled his great sword from the sheath before a second pass. Jon stood over the prince breathing heavily as he felt ready to pound the face of the prince to a bloody pulp.

"Enough!" A voice called out. Arya looked back to find her father swiftly moving towards them, a stern look upon his face.

"Sheath your sword, Clegane." Ned declared.

"That bastard attacked me!" Joffrey yelled trembling with a rush of anger, still on the floor.

"With me, Jon." Ned stated coldly.

"Father." Arya pleaded.

"Arya." Ned said having none of it.

"My mother will hear about this." Joffrey yelled. Sandor lend his hand to the prince

"Get off of me." Joffrey said backing away. Standing himself up, he dusted himself off then without looking back at Arya he swiftly moved away. The hound sheathed his weapon as Arya found his eyes as he turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- One Last Time

The days passed as quickly as the wind against her. She hadn't seen Jon since the fight with Joffrey and before she knew it tomorrow she would be leaving for kings landing, and Jon for the watch. Lying in her bed the soft blanket wrapped around her again sleep did not come easy to the young wolf, as she felt alone. She laid their looking up at the ceiling. Just as her mind drifted back to her brother she heard the door creek gradually open. Sitting up the door opened and her brother crouched over in the darkness, walked into the room. Closing the door behind him, he paced closer to Arya now up to her bed.

"Arya." He whispered, gently, the darkness covering her face.

"Jon?" She asked.

"Sorry for waking you. I wanted to see you before I left." He proclaimed as she smiled as she wanted the same.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't explain. I came to ask for one last time would like to spar with me Arya?" Jon asked. Even though the thought of this being the last time, hoping of the bed, her bare feet landing on the cold floor barley able to contain the bright smile she wore on her face. Seeing his sister grin he returned the smile.

"Alright get dressed I'll wait outside and check if the coast is clear." He whispered and she nodded, without a moment running over to her drawer pulling it open and grabbing random clothes and pulling them over her body. Her body shook with anticipation as the two hadn't sparred with one and other in a week. The clothes on her body she rushed out of her room, throwing the door open finding her brother beside a wall crouched down trying to stay out of sight, she could just see his face in the darkness.

"What are you doing?" She asked bewildered by the sight. "Staying hidden." He answered as he looked around the corner seeing no one coming.

"It's pitch black, you would have to bump into you for someone to notice you exist." She stated. He smiled as he stood up trying not to look stupid failing miserably as Arya laughed.

"I'm not decent at concealing myself around like you." He explained as he strolled up to his sister. "Ready?" He simply asked, looking down at her face.

"Ready. Race you." She said as she rushed down the hall. Getting a head start she kept several feet before him as He rushed out of the hall Jon at her heels. The two ran down the stairs down to the courtyard Arya barley able to keep up with her brother. Reaching the large courtyard standing once again in the mud and snow. Upon entering Arya saw a mannequin several yards away set up with different colors of paint covering it. She looked up at him, seeing if it was his doing.

"I wanted to make it special before I left." He stated and she wrapped her arms around him again like so many times before.

"Is that a yes?" He questioned with a smile. Up she looked finding her brothers face and nodded. Letting go of him he walked over to the armory and grabbed a bow and several arrows.

Standing several yards from the mannequin he stuck the arrows in the ground, Arya stood beside her brother. He knelt down before her his knee dug deep in the cold snow and raised the bow above his head.

"My lady." He said as he met her with a smile.

"Your grace." She replied grabbing the bow gently from his hand and grasping it in her fingers. Archery was something she had experience in. Having snuck out many times placing the arrows between her little fingers several times late in the night unknown to her family, she found archery to come easier than as she had done this more than an dozen times. Now with her brother she placed the wood between her fingers yet again. It feel good against her skin like a glove that fit perfectly. She nocked the arrow to the string. Pulling back she raised her left arm forward and pulled the string back, her right hand to her chin. Taking aim for only a few seconds she released the arrow. Soaring through the night it stuck the hay mannequin directly in the bull's eye. She smiled as Jon laughed taking in her accomplishment. She turned to him the bow in hand and giving it to him.

"Your turn." She said as she passed him the bow. Jon took it in his hands, archery didn't come as easier to Jon as using a sword. Many times he didn't seem to get the hang of it. He nocked his arrow and took aim. Without much aim he releasing the arrow soaring though the air. It missed landing in the foot of the mannequin. Arya laughed as she looked at the arrow.

"You missed." She chuckled.

"I did." He said with a smile.

"Here let me show you how it's done. Raise your arm higher and pull tighter back. Take aim. And release." She explained each step and Jon followed her instruction every way. The arrow soared through hitting the bulls eye. He smiled as did Arya looking at the arrow.

"You're a good teacher." He alleged with a smile.

"You're a good listener." She replied with a smirk. He laughed as he leaned forward snatching her and raising her into the night sky the sound of her laughs filling the courtyard. With a spin Arya felt joy nothing but happiness, the snow falling down on the two as Arya looked up into the night sky, seeing several stars above them. He then dropped her gently to the ground to the snow. With her on the ground he kneeled down in the snow, his back facing her.

"One last time Arya. Before I leave?" He asked, looking back to her. When they were even younger Arya just four Jon used to give her piggy back rides all thought out the castle of Winterfell she still remembered it as if gliding on air. Without question she climbed up on her brother's back wrapping her arms around his neck feeling his hands find her legs lifting her up to the air. Once he felt she was good and on he looked at her, a bright toothy grin on her face.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She stated holding him. With that he began to run as fast as he could, running throughout the courtyard the mud splashing against him and Arya laughing. With several laps of the courtyard he then sprinted through the small door that lead outside of Winterfell into the forest. Arya held her brother tighter as the wind whipped her long hair and hit her face, the trees a blur beside her. She closed her eyes as she felt her brother, listening to the sound of the rustling of the trees. The entire time she thought when they were even younger the many times Jon use to give her piggy back rides. This was it the last night with her older brother before he took the black, she held him tighter.

Several minutes passed and Jon found his way back to the courtyard, coming to a halt, out of breath. Dropping down Arya dropped off landing on her feet. With her off him, he walked over to the armory grabbing two wooden swords, one in each hand.

"One last time." He asked as she ran seizing a sword clutching it in her hands, before a word she charged him. The minutes passed as Jon and Arya were covered in mud neither wanting to stop, neither wanting their spar to come to an end, both sharing a smile forgetting they were leaving their home and each other. Arya forgot about everything just thinking of the now with her brother, she wanted to stay here all night before she had to leave. It came sooner than either would have thought. As Arya blocked Jon's incoming attacks they heard a loud laugh. Before either knew what happened Jon felt a large hand on his shoulder, out of the darkness came a greatsword slashing at Jon's wooden stick cutting it to two, half falling to the mud. Jon turned around, the man standing behind him was none other than the hound his large body looming over the both of them. The snow fell on the three the courtyard silent not a sound as the two stood gazing at the large man before him, a slight grin present on his face.

"How is the bastard." He said with a chuckle. As the words left his mouth Arya didn't take a second charging him. With her wooden sword in hand. Raising it behind her head before Jon could stop her she brought it to the hounds leg with all the might she could muster, causing him to grunt to pain. With his free hand he slapped her in the face causing her to fall to the ground, blood rolling down her lip. She needed a second to realize what happened as she rubbed the blood from her lip with the back of her hand.

Jon's entire body shook as he didn't waste a second and he kicked the hound in the groin with the top of his foot as hard as he could, the hound yelled in pain as he dropped to his knees the snow and mud covering him. Without another moment to pass Jon yelled as he jumped forward on to the hound, taking his weight he fell to the ground with a loud thud Jon atop of him. Jon brought his fists to the air then down to the hounds face. The sound of clouts filled the night. His mind went black as his fists pounded the hound's burnt face. Each punch sent him further down.

"Get the fuck off me!" With a yell from Sandor he grabbed Jon by the waist and with his strength threw him to the snow beside him. Jon landed beside him with a thud, snow covering him. The hound laid there as Jon had hit him several times. Arya stood back up walking around the large man towards Jon. Jon slowly stood up his knees in the freezing sleet as Arya looked at him blood on the two.

"Are you ok?" She asked kneeling down.

"I'm not the one to worry about. How's your face." He asked his eyes tracing the bruise.

"It stings a little, but I'll be fine." She said, as the pain hurt more so than any before. Sandor had regained his strength rolling over placing his hands in the cold snow pushing himself off the ground standing up slowly. Once he stood again he found the bastard was staring at him, but unlike the silent boy he always had witnessed. A bright fire had awoken in his eyes staring at him, unlike even Sandor had seen. A great fire that wanted to kill. The hound smiled with that big grin he had.

"Don't ever, hit my sister again!" He shouted as he stood before him, the hound towering over him. Sandor Clegane simply smiled. With that Jon and Arya turned away and began to walk away.

"Bastard." Said the rough voice of the hound. Jon stopped looking back finding him still standing there.

"You're heading north, where the cold might cause you to freeze to death. Where you'll die no one remembering you, dying with the frozen ice covering you, so called dying for the people of Westeros. I have to tell you. Don't die. I want to be one to see the light fade from your eyes." The hound stated coldly.

"Don't worry I won't, you can count on that." Jon said as they marched away leaving the hound alone in darkness. As they walked away Jon couldn't help but keep checking her face.

"Maybe we should go to Maester Luwin." He proclaimed, worried.

"No, I'm fine." Having to repeat telling him, he eventually dropped it. They found there way back to Arya's room. Jon stood outside as she pulled off her muddy clothes and got in to her night clothes. With the clothes she opened the door and Jon strolled in.

"Stay away from that man." Jon stated.

"Don't worry about him." She replied with a hug Jon nodded.

"I better get to bed." He stated and Arya bit her lip, she didn't want him to leave.

"Jon." She said before he left so close being out of her room.

"Yes." He asked as he turned around.

"Thank you." She said as he grin and walked back to her.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked leaning closer she could feel his warmth against her.

"Only a little." She stated. Leaning forward Jon placed his lips against her cheek where the hound slapped her. She felt his slender lips against her cheek the pain dissipating. Arya felt it was an entirety when it was only a few seconds. With that he then leaned back.

"How about now?" He asked.

"Better." She said with the biggest smile he had seen. He looked into her bright eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"Arya, I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she leaned forward to give him a tight hug. And with that he turned around and left her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- A final Goodbye

It was a restless night. Arya tossed and turned on the soft bed. Drifting off into a half sleep only to wake sudden in darkness. Morning came too soon. The morning dawned on Arya before she knew it. This was the day of her departure. To a city so far, it seemed to be stretched from existence. Yet far worse the last day with her brother. She awoke as the day quickly disappeared and she was packing her clothes.

As she packed her clothes for the second time swearing under her breath, her brother stepped there in the room doorway. She turned around to find him standing in the doorway with that smile for only her.

"I was worried you already left."

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Before I go I wanted to give you something." Jon pulled out a sheathed weapon. Her eyes grew seeing the weapon. "This is no toy." He handed her the weapon and she held it in her grasp the leather against her fingers. Jon looked at her.

"Do you like the balance?" He asked.

"I think so." She stated.

"First lesson. Stick them with the pointy end."

"I know which end to use." She declared followed with a bright beam from Jon.

"I'm going to miss you." her chest churned as she jumped on wrapping her arms around him. With a smile he embraced her. Neither let go letting the feeling wash over them. After a long time she let go and dropped down. "I will visit again Arya." With that he left and closed the door behind him. She stood their hands trembling. The realization hit her like a brick wall. A sudden sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was leaving. Memories of his smile flickered in her mind, all the times they spent together, every moment something to savor. Always he was there to confide in and no one knew her the same. And he was leaving now and forever, never being the same Jon she knows and loves. A Jon whom she wouldn't recognize. With an image of him with a bright smile on his face she dropped the weapon, rattling to the floor while she bolted for the door. With a swift motion the door flew open and in a instant she ran down these halls. The walls blurred as Arya sprinted, nothing stopped her. With thoughts she couldn't just sit by and let him leave. She didn't care what she said before she wasn't to let him leave. She wasn't ready to say goodbye for forever. Swiftly reaching the courtyard the cold wind hitting her in a moment. However she felt her heart drop as the cold wind hit her in the face, the last banner men of the lannisters were just heading from the gates, seeing the last of the bright red banners disappear. Catching the glimpse of the last rider trod away. In that instant her heart dropped everything else was just a blur.

On the either side of the courtyard, Robb was standing far from the front of the wall, gazing over the courtyard he found his little sister in the cold. Her face flush and breathing heavily, with a face filled with worry.

"Arya?" He asked confused at the sight. She looked over to her brother in his leather, her head spun.

"Where is Jon? Did he leave" she asked quickly.

"He just departed with Benjen."

"No." She stated. "He can't leave. He can't not yet." she declared.

"It will be alright Arya." He said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She stood there only for a moment the sound of her breath clear. Every moment was another her brother was further at the wall, she wouldn't accept it. After all japes and laughs every day an adventure with her brother. The only one who ever understood her. Before Robb knew what happened Arya took off at a bolt. Her feet moved digging into the mud she moved rapidly through the courtyard.

Robb watched as she travelled through the courtyard in no time. "Arya." Robb yelled after her. His voice was blurred, she couldn't receive him as she was far from ear shot. Descending the gates down the road towards the wall. Without a moment to catch her breath she sprinted, her lungs taking the cold air filling her lungs. Fallowing the mud up the kings road, it did not take long, until finally in the distance she caught the glimpse of the large red banners of the Lannisters flapping in the wind. With the air in her lungs she muster what air she beckoned. "Wait." she yelled but her yell fell on deaf ears, none caught her voice.

"Wait." She yelled another time at the latter. Two banner men in red armor stopped pulling on the reigns turning around finding a little girl covered in mud and soot running towards them with intent. The rest of the column followed and came to halt. Calling out to the others coming to a halt looking back at Arya rushing after them. Briskly she ran past the many Lannisters and reached the head of the column where Benjen and Jon saddled on their horses. Benjen and Tyrion starring at the young girl with confusion. Her eyes found Jon's and she saw the shock in his face. Before she knew it he threw his leg over his saddle and was on the ground rushing to her as if she was hurt.

Jon dropped to his knee before her, his knee resting in the mud. Without anything but to say. "You can't leave." She pleaded as tears were welling in her eyes. Crying wasn't for her she knew but now she couldn't hold the tears any longer. Without a care if anyone saw them, her tears were only for her brother. Barely aware of the many Lannister's around her or her uncle. Standing before all these men her words were only meant for her brother. Catching her breath and gaining her voice she watched as Jon turned to Benjen and Tyrion.

"Go on ahead." Jon stated to the column. Benjen nodded, they gave their horses a kick, then treaded with Tyrion. Their horses' trudging through the mud, the large group moved leaving Jon and Arya alone in the distance. With them gone Arya stood closer.

"I don't care what I said before. You can't leave. You will vanish forever, living the rest of your life as a man of the watch. Having someone else telling you what to do. Commanding you." Arya declared as she had voiced before. He knew how she felt but he had made his mind. A conviction he had since he was just a boy.

"Arya you have to understand me, I don't belong in Winterfell. A bastard doesn't belong here, I belong somewhere else." He spoke earnestly and honestly believing it was true, tired of sulking.

"You're wrong." She said so vociferously with anger, annoyed at how he believed that so. He belonged elsewhere. "You do belong. You belong wherever I am and where you should be." She said honestly as she believed life with her brother was her family. Always more than just a brother but a best friend. Jon beamed, he loved her unlike any one else yet he had made his many decisions.

"You know that isn't how the world works Arya." He spoke.

She bit her lip no ideas coming to mind. Pouring anything in her mind, naught coming to attention. "We could run far from here." She spoke half heartily.

"What?" he asked astonished.

"Just the two of us. I won't leave for kings landing there's nothing there for me. I don't want you to leave. We run far and live."

"You know we couldn't." he stated astonished she would say such a thing. "Arya I want to do this, and you have your entire family. Your whole life ahead of you in kings landing. You can chose what your life should be."

"But you are family." She declared. More and more he seemed to think he was alone when he wasn't. Arya was always beside him. He smiled, it was always her who could bring a smile to his face.

"I know how strong you are Arya. You don't need me by your side." He alleged.

"I don't care. I want you to come with me." she quickly professed standing straight as her face grew harder. Jon stood on his feet as he had seen her make that face before.

"We can't and you know it's true. Someday you'll forget all of this and I will visit as oft as I may." He professed.

She stayed silent for a long period, staring at him not wanting to believe the inevitable. With the look she gave him, he couldn't stand the silence.

"Arya?" he asked. In silence she nodded and closed the distance back to his horse. Arya saddled his horse and Jon followed as well. The entire ride she stayed silent as they descended back, Arya on the horse back to Winterfell. In time she saw the home she was soon to depart. He reached the large gates to Winterfell. Pulling on the reigns the horse reeled before the gates. Jon gently let her down of his horse landing on her feet. Himself he jumped from his horse and stepped before her. Arya looked up at her brother a frown apparent on her face. Without word again they wrapped their arms around the other. They held onto each other like they weren't to see the other for years. Holding onto each other's embrace. The warmth swept over the two. She never sought to let her grasp loosen her head resting against his shoulder, her fingers gripping against him. Wanting to just stay there with arms around her brother.

"I love you Arya. Never stop training, you will be better than any knight." He declared.

"Stay safe Jon. Don't die, ok."

"Ok." He replied.

"And never forget that I love you as well." she told her chest churning.

"Don't worry, I won't." with this said she let go and watched him. With a smile he went to his horse. With a last look into Arya's eyes he gave his horse a kick and he was off. The lasts she saw was him disappearing off on his horse disappearing into the distance. Unknown to her this would be last time she saw him for years.

As she stood silent gazing over a horizon to see a horse to ride back to her. Which never came. While there Robb came from the gates standing behind her. "Are you alright Arya?" Her brother asked from behind, breaking her from her thought. She simply nodded not being able to speak. Without a word she travelled through the courtyard back to the castle. To her room a frown upon her face. The world seemed darker now with no bright laugh to greet her ears. Reaching the small room she stood there. Her eyes found needle resting on the floor. She dropped down to her knee and slipped her fingers around the leather hilt pulling it from it's sheath. Standing with a weapon in her hand looking at the glimpsing blade, she gripped it tightly, the only thing she had of her brother. She gripped it to her.

The path the two would venture would be strong and filled with dread. One would travel south another traveling further north than he ever pondered. While Arya would travel south facing the worst death and feeling her heart rip apart, worse then she ever felt, nor could ever think. What followed, words whispered in the night. Names that fade away in darkness not before they saw the eyes of Arya stark starring down on them. With a smile on her face as they would choke on their own blood. Any name that was whispered from her lips felt the tip of her sword down in their lungs. Jon as well would cause eyes to fade always rather not shedding the blood. But longclaw would be soaked in copious blood compared to needle, killing dozens of men. Men he knew and traitors he had no choice. All the while Arya and Jon were on the other side of the realms neither forgot the other. Arya was always on his mind even north of the wall where the cold tried to kill him at every corner and instant. Neither forgot the promise that they would see the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight- I miss you with each passing day as blood stops flowing and stress keeps building

The large group set off down the kingsroad with the recurring sound of the cracks as the cart bumped along with the back wheel lose. Several times men had to stop to set it back in place cursing under their breath in the shining bright sun. Arya sat her keens up against her chin, folded her fingers together over them and rested her chin on her fingers in the back of the cart. Unlike her sister whom was overwhelmed with curiosity with the royal family, she could care less for the beauty of kings landing. Emptiness threated to consume her. Where's once a bright light flourished, a boy could finish her sentence, where she thought her thoughts melded with his. A part of her had left, never to see again. She thought of her brother since she left. Though it did little to fill the void in her heart, she had no one, no friends here. Alone in the realm, enclosed by individuals she cared less about and who hated her. An externally dread coated her. Tension as stress kept building. At times she felt foolish not to run. She had half the thought to run away. Girls made fun of her, calling her a boy. Maybe she could cut her hair short and be in disguise, then Jon could be with her. Her best friend wouldn't let anything happen to her. But what then, they would know, they would find her and bring her back. This would be folly, he was gone and she could not disuse herself as a boy. She saw no way out and remained.

Near to midday they came to a juncture of trails marked with a stone, half as tall as her. On several occasions when they stopped Arya ran in forests trying to be as far as she could. It helped little to be in the forest, void of the king and his servants. Streams snaked to the west and she had the chance to see further. If her brother was here he would tell her all the many battles that happened here and there.

The cart tumbled again in summer day shining bright into her face as her eyes darted back and forth. Sure that no one's eyes were on her. With the area clear and the man with the reins in his own mind, she leaned over. Pulling a cloak aside she found it. The last reminisce of her brother, the only object she had of him, her prized passion. Pulling the sword from it's capacity she felt as if he was the sword and she gripped him in hand. Flexing her fingers slowly, cheerfully she worked the handle in her palm tightly, her grip around it. The sword felt good in her hand as nothing else, fitting her perfectly as nothing ever had. She sensed he was guiding her hand with each swing. Even far south she would always have him close by and never be without his strength. Every time she gazed the sword she saw her brother in the light as if he was beside her.

Gazing over the sword she frowned seeing his smile in the sword light. Yet now he was on the either side of the world, the edge of the world. Abruptly the cart bumped as a man yelled out. As the wheels tumbled breaking her thought she shoved the sword back under a cloak. Feeling her heart jump, Arya eyes darted to see men further ahead jesting. Letting her heart rest she gazed back to her weapon. With each mile, the kingdom on the approach Arya kept her hands gripping the weapon in her hands along the way. It helped as the kingdom grew closer, she did not deem to see. The kingdom with a thousand sounds and smells she did not care for.

She looked around as she was worried anyone else would see. Without any noise she grabbed the sword wrapping her fingers around the hilt. After a moment with no one to greet her sight, pulling it up out of the cover she gazed at the shining glistening weapon with a satisfaction present. As her eyes focused on the sword her mind was brought back to reality with a sound.

"That's a fancy sword you got. Where you get it." A boy's voice said from behind her. In no time Arya hid the sword with a flash as her eyes turned and shot to the young boy. A boy perhaps the same age as her with dirty hair.

"I don't have a sword." She proposed as if it was true. But the boy was not stupid boy, he was not falling for it.

"Yes you do. I just saw it. There." he declared as he tilted his head and pointed to the cloak. Arya pressed her hands to the cart, lifted her body with her legs and jumped out of the cart. Being nimble she landed without a sound, landing on the ground. She stood straight, right up to the boy with her face directly at his, a sour look upon her face.

"You didn't see anything. And I don't have a sword." She declared with a foul tone. Her eyes large as she stared at the boy with anger.

He simply took a step back as he never once saw such anger. "Fine. I was only goanna say that it looks grand." The boy said as he gazed the trees. "I wish I had a sword, I want to be a knight." He professed. Arya stopped watching him.

"You want to be a knight?" Arya asked intrigued.

"Yes, but I'm just a butchers boy." He said kicking the dirt.

"I could be knight." Arya said in an instant with a bright smile standing with her hands at her sides. This caused Mycah to smile.

"You? You're a girl." Mycah said with a grin. This triggered Arya to frown as she shot him a coarse look.

"I bet I could beat you." She declared with annoyance. "And I would be a better knight. I was trained." She said with a self-satisfied gratification.

"By who?"

"Jon snow." She stated without question. Mycah upon hearing this smiled brightly with a laugh.

"A bastard?!" He asked with a mocking smile.

"He's not a bastard." Arya shouted without thought. Mycah took a step back confused.

"But his name?" he asked. Arya began to lean over the cart to grab her sword. Mycah's eyes grew wide.

"Ok, ok. He's not." He said rising his hands. Arya stopped bringing her hands back to her sides.

"But I know how can prove I'm a better knight." Mycah said.

Jon stood as he rubbed down the table for the time. had him clean it and again.

The curtains were drawn back permitting in the sunlight so she could see right away that the room was empty. None of the servants had yet come and made another bedcover. Looking over to where the bed stood, she always pondered why she needed such a immense bed. It was big enough for ten people. Where she came from, nights she could sleep with her brothers and sister in a bed half the size. Where this was large, she wondered what the king's bed was like. Assuming it must be half of the room. Jon would have liked these rooms she knew, "something with room to breathe," he would have said.

She crossed the area over to the window. Arya sat looking down out on the sander from the windows in the tower. As she gazed the streets she saw smiles among the sea of crowds. Clusters of people far from that of Winterfell. A smile was foreign to her now, she couldn't remember what it felt like to run in a street with a smile apparent on her face. With someone's hand grasped tightly around hers as if nothing could hurt her. Not anyone's hand, but her brothers. That same feeling of curiosity when they sprinted or happiness that joy sparking in her heart. She couldn't distinguish the previous time kicking up snow crowding around her feet or the cold and freezing with her fur. Her brother was right in that regard, the north was her home now and always. Heat pulsing from the noonday sun as his hand gripped hers. The sound of his laugh, a song with hers that played so beautifully, better than these bards in this city. She hated them, she hated all of them, nothing still sounded superior than his voice. Now in a darkness, she could only image his laugh, his calming voice when her life turned to shit. Once always there to confirm that everything was alright. He would be there to make the pain a memory. Now it was the queen's smug face and the sound of no one, she was left with pain and agony as she was alone here. A lone wolf to decay without the snow to keep her company and her pack member gone. Her only friend departed beyond the wall.

It had been almost a year, she still hadn't seen her brother. Nothing, not a single word from him. She knew while she was eating the finest luxury her brother ate far from that. While she slept in a fluffy bed he would have the ground to keep him company. Nights, sleep came a chore as for hours she couldn't find the slumber she needed. Once or twice she was awoken by a nightmare seeing her brother dead among the snow. Her heart beating quick in the darkness suffocating her throat, resting his voice in her mind to break the nightmare. She knew these nightmares to be false of course. Out of all she knew Jon was the paramount with a weapon. If anything he was content where he remained, where's she was not in the slightest. Certain she awoke in a mist not being able to taste her food most days seemed to blend. Even time crawled. As for another hour she sat and waited for her father to return from the throne room.

With Jon-

The cold air swallowed him as it froze his fingers to the bone. The torches did nothing to give him light. The dampened air surrounded around Jon deep in the crepts. In the deep darkness he felt alone, the noises creeping up beside his ears to pierce him. Their voices spoke to him, gently inventing until they were against him telling him he didn't belong here, he wasn't meant to be here. They screamed breaking him as the voices screeched. It felt like daggers being stuck deep in his mind and were pulled back. He didn't attend them, pressing his hand to his ears deeply, the voices sound and echoing trying to deafen the sounds. It was useless and he ran at a bolt out from the crepts. Escaping the clutches of the voices Jon ran. Up into the light, the winds blew through him and chilled him. Out into the cold he dropped to his knees, winds passing through him. Pain and dizziness from a fever had Jon only dim to that his head had sunk to the snow. He groaned when his mind spun with the implications of the place was vaguely familiar. Darkness sucked his mind in then there was light. He seemed to float back up only to spiral down again. He wondered who he was and what was happening.

He dug his hands in the snow, the snow digging under his fingertips but with the pain he stood. He became aware again realizing that time passed, though he didn't know how much. Looking up the sky was bright blue. He looked forward, he knew this place. The courtyard seemed familiar. Although their was an eerie feeling, in the courtyard no one was there nothing to glimpse his eyesight, a ghost town. At a instant he recalled where he was, the same home he left and ached to see once more. Without another thought he took off at a bolt. No thought grazed his mind as he distinguished where he was headed. He was back, he could see her again, he could witness her again, he could see his sister again. Everything blurred as his feet stirred quicker, he felt if he didn't run he wouldn't reach her. Taking the stairs three at a time and before he knew it he was at her door. He burst through the door with determination and happiness. With beads of sweat in his eyes he found her deep in sleep, the blanket wrapped around her tightly. He needed a sec to catch his breath.

Now that he was close he could see her clearly, she looked so peaceful asleep. For a moment he considered not to wake her, dreams hers and only hers. A world that no one could take, to be free from anything, life itself. But he sought nothing but to see her smile, hear her laugh again. That same laugh that cured any depraved day so easy. It had been to long. Walking closer gingerly the floor creaking, closing the distance there she was, it was his sister there was no doubt. "Arya," he said gentle as a whisper. She shook turning over towards him as her eyes flickered opened to the sight, adjusting in the dark. Eyes bright red from lack of sleep as she blinked. Once open she found her brother before her. Without a second to think the blanket was pushed expectantly to the side as she stood up and jumped to her brother. Jon laughed wrapping his arms tightly around her embrace as if nothing had happened, nothing had dampened their spirits. His smile was the largest since he left Winterfell and couldn't tell how joyful he felt. They held each other as firmly as they could. Her touch felt comforting, soothing even better than any. He could make out her face clear as day. Nothing in this world made him cheerful than her. He felt her head nuzzled close to him as his worries drifted away. Everything was a mist again as she made him feel that same peaceful feeling.

"Don't leave." she whispered softly.

"I'm not." He responded without any thought pressing her against him. Her face dug into his chest and he welcomed it. "Never. I will stay with you always, and never leave you again. I promise." He replied, his heart warm again after so long. His best friend.

Her face looked up at him with a bright smile. He knew that smile better than any and couldn't help but join her with his stupid grin. But even here, in his grasp with her around him, after all his pain. In misery she began to fade. Her body crumbling, disappearing in his arms. Looking down he found her body dwindling with each passing moment, a dagger in his heart that refused to break. He no longer found a smile but her eyes piercing his. "Arya?" He asked with urgency. She simply looked at him, her eyes turning dark.

"But you did leave." She said with no emotion, with cold dead eyes. "You left me. And now I'm dead." She declared unlike herself. He shook his head rapidly.

"No, you're not dead. Don't say it. Don't say that." He declared, his voice pained as he pressed her harder against his chest. Wanting it not to be true, the images of her lying on the ground, blood seeping from her wound rushing in his head trying to convince him of her death. He refused to believe.

"You know it's true." She declared icy.

"No. no. It can't, it isn't." He whispered desperately. He felt the tears in his eyes as the very fabric felt to loosen in his hands. "Stay with me. please. Please!" In an instant she faded away and vanished as if she was never there. Without knowing it, he lost his footing and dropped to his knees, the sound of the thud filled the room. He was alone. Hands once held the only girl who ever understood him, now holding nothing but air itself. Staring at his own hands as if they were foreign, nothing in his grasp. She was gone and he was alone again. Just as he had her in his grasp for once in years, his heart was dark almost nothing, frozen. "Arya?!" He asked gazing the room. "Arya!" He screamed for nothing came.

"Wake up! Wake up! Boy!" a foreign voice yelled. Jon's upper torso shot up, the bright light in his eyes, his eyes blinked as he looked for Arya with resolve. Anywhere, he knew she was here, she had to be. But he found only the half-hand standing over him, a worried look upon his face. Confused looking to his side he saw his brother's upon the snow, one sharping his sword with a whetstone as another was against the snow deep asleep. Back in beyond the wall, back to a world without her. A world where he didn't laugh or smile, a world where she was not warming his heart.

He looked to Qhorin. "We can't have you yelling. We don't want those wildings slitting our throats in the night."

"I was screaming?" He asked.

"Aye. You screamed a girl's name. An old fling." Qhorin said with a smile.

"No." Jon simply replied rubbing his forehead, as the nightmares came often. But he knew the nightmares were false, she was alive somewhere.

"Well we should get moving. Alright. We still got plenty ground to cover." Qhorin slapped Jon's leg as the man never waited, not for a moment and stood on his feet. The snow crunched under his feet as he moved over to the other brothers. "Get up." He told. Qhorin with his boot pushed the snow over the dying embers of fire, snuffing out the only heat in the dawn of the cold new day.

Well at least the wind would beat their backs he thought. Near Jon's boot lay the roasting stick that Qhorin had used to cook the rabbit he had caught. This was reality he knew, the present is cold, the hunger in his belly is real. But the girl is a dream. It is a girl he cannot see, his sister. Arya was always on his mind more often. Stress kept building, blood stopped flooding but her laugh kept him moving. Unlike ever before in the north he had nothing for him or around him. A barren wasteland with inly his thoughts and he thought seeing his sister face again. That bright smile she carried as nothing still never made him smile like her. Her laugh as they ran through the courtyard with a smile. He hunted to see her smile above all else badly.

But he couldn't think of her often beyond the wall. He couldn't, he needed to focus with a thousand elements trying to kill him. If the not wildings, then the negative temperature. The only reason he was alive, he knew was Qhorin. He was unlike any man he met. At all times Qhorin always seemed his mind was clear and he knew what he had to do. Unknown to Jon this very same man that kept him safe this man that was his brother was to be killed by his own hand. As he headed forward he thought of needle the small weapon and the girl whom carried it. He lost his family but he wouldn't lose her


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- A Promise Broken

Beneath the light of the moon two figures went onward over the horizon. Poised in silhouettes. A chill wind swept across the air, both were frigid yet neither shivered from the cold as they could stand the ice. Arya moved behind the hound, his body casting a shadow of enormity. The two walked through the realm for days now, her eyes burned with the sting of sweat. Hair now short and lank and the smell of rot always adjacent. They moved cautiously through the rubble of towns on hillsides, climbing over fallen tree trunks, kicking limbs when necessary. Over carts where dead bodies rested, waiting for the crows. The days melded into one as never before. While they moved through a small town with a fallen house the two spoke of their destination as they traveled.

"You want to go to the wall?" the hound asked sarcastically looking back with a leer. "And how far is that?" Arya didn't answer knowing to well, it was further than weeks away. Weeks she knew the hound would not discard. Seeing this she wouldn't say. He answered for her. "It is leagues away. And I don't care if your brother is there. He can rot." He said with malice.

Her eyes rested on him with ferocity. "You can rot." She shot him with fury.

He simply laughed. "I have a brother you know, and I don't give a shit about him. Mayhaps think about that." The hound said with a bright grin.

As the two went on, her thoughts drifted back to the twins. Years passed and she had lost more of her pack. Both her mother and brother, nothing in her heart. Without any emotion for days she barely spoke at times. She forgot what it was to smile. The images of her mother and brother lying on the ground, dead stuck with her, vivid. The hound left her alone maximum days as she sat by herself.

Both progressed through lands for the better part of the day and required rest. They swiftly found a decent place to camp under a tree, blocking the wind. "This will have to do." He grumbled and left to grab fire wood. Arya laid there pressing her head to a sack of cloth. She had grown use to the hard beds at night. Sleep came with struggle but the names helped. Speaking them into the night she found sleep her eyes finding gradually the darkness.

Arya found herself standing in prevalent darkness, the air was thin around her with a cold damper creeping against her skin. Her breath was clear before her as she took time to gaze her surrounding. Eyes examined for her destination. Only there was nothing, every path her eyes found merely darkness. A world of dusk that stretched beyond her sight. A pitch black that consumed all life without joy or emotion rising from its depths.

As her eyes gazed, a calm lone voice broke through anxiety. "Arya." She heard a voice say behind her. Turning around she found him standing just like he was when she was young. So familiar. Still the similar boy with that smile only she recognized so well. The brother she ran to in her darkest hour. Without thought as always her arms wrapped close around him. The blissful comfort rose in her heart as it did before, the comfort she needed.

Before she could speak however he did. "Wake up." He whispered into her ear. Just as her life curved to glee again like numerous times before, it perished back to dimness. Over the past month the nightmares were less frequent but far more intense. Her eyes met his then in an instant wounds appeared on his stomach, blood exuded from his stomach but his expression remained the same. Hands trembled, eyes gazed at the wound finding several gashes that roofed his stomach.

"You're hurt." She told him as panic rushed her head. Jon simply shook his head and smiled. "Listen. your hurt!" She yelled and he humbly smirked.

"Wake up." He told and slipped through her fingers, he was dust. Falling from her down in the muck deeper and deeper from her until not a hair was present. Nothing not a trace of him, but his blood resting on the floor. She turned around trying to find him but nothing covered the barren. Surrounded the darkness closing in, suffocating her, her breathing hard. Her eyes moved rapidly looking for her brother.

Several yards from her position the sound of countless cracks rang filling the void. Followed by the muck churning and out from the waste, men slowly originated to rise. The sounds of sicking bones cracking filled the silence as their bodies fractured to life, each limb rose from the muck being born from loss, pain, and hearts broken. Everything Arya loathed rose in her heart as the men were it itself. Gradually the darkness crawling around their bodies as they pulled themselves from the gloom, pulling desperately from the darkness until they stood. Before her they erected themselves ahead of her. A dozen or so men all wielding weapons with eyes intent on her. Each carried themselves hunched with smiles, dark liquid pouring from their lifeless mouths onto the floor. Their eyes with bright red malice. It was the same nightmare from when she was just a girl. But now she was no longer the same. Not that same girl.

Upon their wake she found something else, her eyes narrowed and found her brother on the opposite side of them. Resting on the floor, blood pouring from a wound. There was no hesitation in her mind or doubt, her destination was clear, she would reach it, come what may. Even if he was at the wall she would reach it. If the army's stood blocking her path, she would drown them and reach her destination. Damn them all. Her muscles did not tense her mind was flawless, her eyes smoldering. Her muscles loosen as her body moved gently, arm moving down. Each finger grasped her weapon, gently into each groove. The sword wasn't a object without life but an extension of her arm. Drawing needle the familiar sound of steel scraping, until she stood straight.

Not to give a warning in a quick step she moved swiftly. It was impossible for any of her enemy to say how quick she was. Leasing her body to slip, her feet moved with ease. Moving like a dance her body ducked and twisted as a man pushed his weight down and stabbed at her, missing her completely. Here she pushed forward, the point of the sword finding the man's stomach twisted and in a flash pulled back. Without any moment she flipped on the ground to slash at another man's leg. Cutting it clean from his body. Without a sound Needle found the various targets, the muck covered her sword.

She may have been vastly outnumbered but her enemies attacked as individuals unable to coordinate the timing of their strikes. She focused her attention on the closest, attacking as if she was a duo. They forced her onto the defensive. She was able to press on. Attacking each opponent aggressively holding nothing back. Knowing she was fighting to save herself and her brother.

The dance was chaos around her as their weapons failed to find her, slashing at nothing but air. Every time they tried to reach her she danced around them. Piercing their hearts darkness began pouring from their wounds on to the ground constantly on her body. It had no smell, no revolting look, only a darkness that sucked at her heart. With each stab, slash and cut she felt her body boil to anger. Their bodies littered the ground, Arya felt rage coursing through her veins. Every interval she tried to gain ground, she was pushed further back. Each man she slaughtered another gridlocked her path. Each time she tried to reach the wall another path blocked her, another man stopped her, another army here or there. They fell left and right, gore dipping out to the floor. She cut through them as if their were nothing but cloth, it became constant as nothing else seemed to matter. Forgot all emotion, love and family, only cutting before her.

She slashed the final man from his shoulder to his hip, causing the final man to fall, resting on the ground, blood oozing from his corpse.

Dropping needle she fell down to her knees. Her hands found her brother's chest pressing to the wound. Blood roofed his armor, his face was stark white but kept a bright expression with a smile that tried to convince he was okay. A long line of blood lined his mouth that was clear how much blood he lost. All the while his hand reached up slowly and gently pressed to her cheek as if he didn't know what was happening. His strong hand felt cold on her cheek. "Arya." he whispered with discomfort, tears ran from his eyes.

"Shhhh Jon." She spoke as soft as a whisper. Staring at him, her eyes glazed with worry, her body shook with uncountable anxiety. "I couldn't save you. Every time, I can't. I try. And try. An endless loop of defeat, and It ends the same." she declared with a frustration and a bleakness. Never giving up she pressed her hands to his wound, pressing deep.

"Arya listen to me, just listen... Wake up." It was the same saying he told. He told her this an endless remainder and every interval it ended the same. Awaking to nothing, without him.

She simply shook her head. "No. you've told me that before. I won't. I want to be with you." she declared without emotion. The tension in her muscles tighten, her breathing shallow. The blood never stopped, everywhere covering her hands with it's sticky repulsive smell.

"Wake up, an-d you will be." he failed to say.

"No I won't. You're lying." She wanted to scream at him.

"You will, trust me." He spoke so lightly like when he was with her back home. A life she had all but forgotten. A life of death she distinguished effortless. Death was easier to recall than family.

His hand reached for hers, clasping around her, grapping it reassuringly. It felt cold to the touch. Her eyes turned to his, gazing into them, pleading to cling here for a little bit longer. "You promised me." she finally whispered the fear in her tone. A moment passed in silence as Jon smiled bright, the blood covered his teeth.

"And I will keep the promise." He guaranteed with a beam, a drop of blood ran down his chin.

Her eyes crack open to the sights and smells of life. She took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Head was throbbing, heart pounding with sorrow. Their was a slight breeze against her face as the autumn moon shined onto her. The sound of constant rain splashing against the mud making the camp cold. From the rain she was wrapped tightly in her blankets, the night being cold previously. Beholding the storm clouds above she saw a large cloud move across the sky.

Turning over gazing the ground she did not find her brother but the massive lump of a man. The hound slept his massive body taking up a large amount of the area near the fire. A piece of chicken laid near his legs, eaten down to the bone. Leaning over she grasped needle. With the weapon in her hand gave her comfort.

The nightmares came so often sometimes failed to recall what was real. Only a nightmare. She told herself. But recurring, revealing his death each and every night like a broken record. And this nightmare was likewise a actuality. Alone in this world. A lone wolf, no one loved her. Her enemies all roaming the realms without justice, while her family dead, south of the dirt. Her anger jumped, she was distant from anyone here, no use. The names on her list had evolved into a list of a dozen and not one was crossed. Each day was another they shouldn't be living if she had her say.

Yet they were far south, there was another wolf to the wall. She wondered if her brother would still want her. A killer. Not the same little girl he loved. Never would she be that same girl. Deep down she knew the answer. Of course he would. He would want me, when no one else does. She looked down and pushed the blanket aside not caring if she made noise. She stood there on her feet gazing the moon wondering if her brother ever gazed up. Puling the sword from it sheath she gripped tight. Still but her grip tightened.

With Jon-

The moon shined bright, the snow fell gently, resting against his face. He laid there in the snow, his body motionless. The knives had cut threw him as the darkness crept down his skin, nothing but a void in his heart. Pain washed over him as the many wounds covered his body. Copious amounts of blood covered his stomach as five wounds littered his body. Light fading from his eyes, his breath was leaving him. Looking up into the sky he watched the clouds, various scattered the horizon, a beautiful sight. After all the pain, agony and decay their was only one face he could think of. I'm sorry. I broke the promise Arya. I won't see you again… the thought was worse than the agonizing agony he felt coursing through him. I love you. He thought as he was taking his final breath. Vision turned red as the darkness closed in. In his final breath he saw her smiling beside him. Her presence beside him with a smile. Even here he remembered her beautiful bright eyes as he took his last and final breath. His eyes felt heavy, the world dissipating around him. Stick them with the pointy end.

Across the narrow sea-

The waif's staff spun around Arya's vision and was immediate. In a flash it found it's way across Arya's face, to quick it cracked against her cheek with a snap and pain. Sending her stumbling back. Pressing her right foot down on the ground she regained balance, the stabbing sting on her face apparent. Breathing in her lungs stung worse than the pain. She stumbled back but held her ground nevertheless. Another flash, to quick. The staff flashed white, whacked against her shoulder, Arya stumbling to the side. The waif spun her staff moving with serenity around Arya's sight and ended with it smacking hard against her face again with another loud crack, sending Arya to twist back, blood spiting from her mouth, the pain shooting up. With the blood in her mouth she spit out any blood that remained. And still the wolf stood her ground, never letting the agony take hold of her mind.

The waif only smiled resting her staff to her side. "That is enough for today." The waif declared simply relishing the sight, emotionless and went away. Arya watched without a smile or a frown. The sound of her footsteps ringing until it faded, leaving Arya with a battered face and a bloody lip. Left to head down with a broken lip and a wound on her face and body.

Down under the house of white and black without sight she laid there. The hard rock under her body a pain in her back. In the small room she laid for hours. With darkness continuously present she found it tough to distinguish when it was day or night. Laying their, her chest hurt worse than ever before. But sleep found it's way to her.

Once more in the darkness, pitch black as the men were laughing. But once more she cut them down with ease. Cutting them down in a moment reaching Jon again. It didn't make a difference how swift she was, it ended the same. He laid there in his pool of blood.

"Arya." he whispered with ache in his voice.

"I'm here." she told reassuringly and quietly. Jon shook his head.

"Arya don't." he told dreadfully for a breath through gritted teeth, blood covering his whites.

"Don't?" She asked wrapping her hand around his.

"You have to wake up." He declared urgently without a doubt, always persistent. She shook her head refusing this.

"No." she protested without thought.

"You have to let me go, and be free from this nightmare. Forget me." his voice raised, reverberated off the darkness sounding empty and hollow. Anger coursed through her as he said this. She thought he was stupid, she would never let him go. As the echo died away the only sound was her tears falling. Tears, fell so little but his smile always endured through the worse pain.

"No. I can't." She said as this anger occupied her core with a thousand thoughts of him and her when they were young. Back when life was different. Hands trembled, heart stirred tight, sweat ran. The feeling spread through her like wildfire, consuming her emotions on the exterior and took hold, every fiber. Her head thumping so loud she could hardly think. "Because I love you. I don't want to lose you." Tears spilled on to the floor. "I've lost so many that I love, I can't lose you. You're all I have left." She gazed as she let the tears fall, clouding her sight.

"Forget me." He finished. There was undeniable conviction in his voice. Unlike the previous nightmares she didn't wake and she watched. Watched as her brother took his final breath right before her waking eyes. No longer did life pass through his lungs, eyes staring into nothingness. Once a life filled smile was now a lifeless blank face. Cold, dead.

A moment passed she could only stare at him, not believing her sight. Nothing could happen to her big brother. But the realization washed over her. Panic rushed through her, a storm that churned her heart and ripped her apart to never be full again. There was no feeling in her heart, a hollow shell remained. The world crumbled and broke apart around her. It felt like the darkness slipped under her skin unable to brake from her.

"Jon?" She asked receiving no response. "Jon!" she screamed in desperation, her arms wrapped his shoulders tighten her grip, unbroken. "No don't die! You can't die! You can't leave me alone! You promised!" She stirred his lifeless body, her yells filled with pain. "You promised me! You would see me again, you promised!" She yelled with passion, her body shook all over. Yet his body laid there without movement. Her eyes gazed over his, he was never waking up from his sleep, and she knew it. "Please wake up… Please... I can't." she cried echoing through the darkness and no one to listen.

Her body shot up like so many times before. The small room was darker and closed in around her swallowing her. Body unsteady, sweat running rapid down her arms. Several nightmares came but this was much worse, much worse than what she had experienced before. As she continued to breathe heavily something didn't feel right, something was missing. His face. Trying she focused with all her might, frustrating to remember him. Almost, concentrated for control, hoping, demanding it was enough. Her eyes closed she could just catch a glimpse, he was their but far away from her grasp and blurred. With pain she focused barely able to find Jon fading away from her sight, deep in a murk she couldn't perceive his face. All the many memories they shared arose to fade into desolation. A memory that never existed, vanished behind a veil. Panic coursed through her body she needed to feel him. The next best thing she needed needle beside her, feel it's familiar grip. Without another thought she hurried from the room but stopped almost the instant she sprinted.

"A girl has nightmares." A soft voice crept to her ears. "A girl speaks of a brother she does not have." Arya didn't respond but kept her face taciturn.

"You love him. You say. Perhaps mo- "

"I don't love anyone." She interrupted and lied. The silent man only smiled with an amused look.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- Reunion

Arya's age- Eighteen

Jon's age- Twenty-One

Sunlight shined bright in the morning, in through the windows cascading over the large hall, filled with several lords and knights of the seven realms. The summer breeze washed over all of them giving the room a bright aroma as the king always waited. All had originated far from the north and the south. While Jon waited behind a large table facing the hall, a few years older. The hall was less ornate and more functional. The walls were covered with the dragon and wolf banners.

The sun dipped and shined bright into the many eyes. Jon Targaryen sat in the large chair where his uncle once sat, and his cousin after him. The hall was all but silent no one but his closest knights stood. In his heavy cloak he waited to hear form his men. Hopefully good news. Countless knights stood before him all huddled together a few feet from him. The many wore doublets and heavy armor as various looked worse for wear. Partaking the recent weeks on the move at all times, caused them to become more than exhausted. Ser Davos stood at the head of them looking the worse.

No longer the white wolf sat before them yet the white dragon sat. The last house Jon expected to be in. Jon was currently now know as the dragon, king of the north. After all the battles and death he remained in the north waiting for army of the dead. While north Bran exposed the visions to him and exposed what he truly was. Since he was just a boy wanting to be stark. Instead he was a fire breather, a dragon. The Targaryen dynasty's blood ran in his veins all the way back to Valyria. The word spread out through the lands quicker than wildfire. Every house caught wind of this story, every maester and holdfast with a lord to snort or jape at this story, a dragon from the north. Most shook this from their minds. Still Bran exposed him the truth what he was, who was his father and mother. Until the realms knew the dragon in the north. Jon had gained men but still no word from the person he cared for the most. The only girl he loved more than anything.

He sent his best to discover his cousin, he had spent a better part of a year doing this. Using resources and men to searching the lands. Every time they came back empty handed with no knowledge, without thought he sent another group of men. It became continuous sending men to every realm.

The nights had come to an end when he couldn't fall asleep, deep in his bed. Only his cousin remained on his mind. From the time when he left for the wall not a rumor hit him of her. Her survival was not assured a rough count as many told him. More troubling was while the enemy was still roaming the lands. After all this time being on the either side of the world.

Ser Beartmis of widows watch instated the discussion as no one wanted to be the bearer of bad news. "We searched and searched, there is no mention of Arya Stark. I'm sorry my grace. We combed every realm, every hall, house we cannot find a word of your cousin." Ser Beatmis said his voice going grim. Jon fingers pressed deep in his hand, clenching into white knuckle fists. He felt anger rain down on him. But he regained his composure. Months passed subsequently he sent his men looking for his sister. No cousin. He needed to remind himself of that.

Staring at nothing he felt anger boil, he stood as this having become common place. Frustration built as he sent men for more than a year. "I send my very best and still you cannot catch a glimpse, a name." Jon said with fury. The many knights kept quiet as their king kept a calm emotion but when it came to his cousin their was no telling what he might do.

Ser Davos stood forward with a sentiment and felt the sweat on his neck. "No one has spoken her name." Ser Davos explained as every town men and women shrugged at the name as if she never existed.

"Mayhaps the worst has occurred, your grace." Ser Beartmis said resting his feet firmly on the ground. A few of knights murmured something he couldn't overhear. Jon's face turned sour staring at the man, eyeing him down. The man felt like shirking into his armor. The harsh evidence was laid before him. Years they had not heard a voice say Arya. All paths led him to a grave. Thoughts would be awoken in the night of thunder with his dead cousin under a pile of rock. Casting them aside, he refused this end and gambled everything to find her. In desperation he sent groups of men across the narrow sea, south, north, west. By any means if he lost everything he would know the path to her.

"No. Nothing will have slowed her down." Jon assured them and himself. "I know she's still out there, somewhere and I will find her." A few men shook their head at his, as their king wasted resources to find a cousin who was known dead. All of the realm knew it be true, all expect for their king. At this thought all the sudden a man burst through the doors, the light from the summer day filling the hall. At once the knights turned finding the man.

"My grace I have news." A young man yelled in brown armor of the Tully's, apparent with sweat. He ran, sweat covered his body running for a mile trying to catch his breath. Pressing his hands to his knees to catch his breath. He finally managed to say. "The queen, she's dead." He finally said. This caused the room to become stagnate as Jon to fall silent.

"How did this happen?" he asked with urgency and a light.

"Someone murdered her in her own chamber. They don't know who." This caused the knights to become frequent in conversation, talking a mile a minute. "I have more. The queen Daenerys sits upon the throne. She wishes to see you. She speaks that the last Targaryen's should not be far apart. A dragon is not meant to be alone in the cold." Jon knew what he meant by that, he was a Targaryen and Targaryen did not mix their blood.

"This is my home." He told as he thought for a moment. Comparing his options. "Very well let me think about this." The many men nodded and took their leave but before Ser Davos could turn. "Ser Davos if I may speak to you." the king said causing Ser Davos to stop, turn and come up beside his king as he did on so many day. His counsel was the closet he had.

"Yes?" He asked his hands resting behind his back, as calm as ever.

"You know I can trust you." He nodded.

"That is why I'm sending you south." Jon declared. This caused Ser Davos to need a second to hear correctly.

"My grace we have searched every realm. Every village." He assured but nothing derived Jon from anything else.

"You don't understand. I have to see her again. At least now she's out there safe." Ser Davos considered this for a moment.

"She means a great deal to you." he asked.

"Someone I loved before all this." Jon expressed causing Ser Davos to look at him with a questioned look.

"Before you joined the black?"

"Yes. And no matter what I have to see her again. That is why I'm sending you."

"And where is it I'm going?" Ser Davos asked.

"Beyond. To kings landing." Jon told but Ser Davos stood forward denying this.

"Your grace send someone else. I should be at your side."

"I trust you Ser Davos and I know you will find her." Jon stated. Ser Davos stood without a word than he knew and bowed.

"Yes your grace." With this he took his leave.

Jon was left alone in the hall only ghost beside him. Jon scratched behind his ear always content with the direwolf. The day went on. At night Jon found himself walking down to the crypt, down deep tunnels winding his way past various chambers where the deceased laid. He continued deeper where his cousin's graves rested. There was no sound expect the hiss of the torches, the crypt was dead. He found himself staring at the graves wanting severely to have reached him, any of them. The pictures still burned in his brain, hunted him at night.

After deep in the crypt he would walk through Winterfell never knowing where his feet took him. Remembering the many times him and Arya trained together. As he went he noticed the moon shined bright on his face. Taking some time to enjoy the sight. As he stood staring at the large moon a cold blade pressed to his back, the point digging into the leather. His body became frozen every finger motionless. The air became cold and swirled around his body. The evening was cavernous as the moon shined down on the castle. It was silent.

"Don't speak." A voice interjected confidently but soft as well from behind him. He listened, his body rigid, carefully he simply nodded. The point of the sword dug into his armor ever so slightly. The voice continued. "I've heard tale you have sent your men after me." the voice spoke. A voice he recalled. A voice he desired desperately to hear above any.

He smiled knowing who it was, but remained motionless. "I've been looking for you for some time." he told her with a knowing smile.

"Maybe I don't want to be found." The voice said with a poise. Jon smiled, her presence was tranquil.

"I wanted to find you. I've missed you more and more with each passing day… A moment doesn't go by I don't forget your face, or your laugh. The times we spent were,- are still the best in my life. When every day was without worry, without loss, but a smile. Not a smile from anyone. A smile from a girl that meant more to me. A smile that lifted my spirits every morning. A laugh that gave me the joy I needed. The only friend I had. You always made me smile." Arya felt her heart swell as it hadn't in years. Jon continued letting his emotions spill out. "They told me you were dead. Everyone told me. An endless tune. I never believed them, not one... I still kept my promise… I've missed you, I miss you so much it hurts." Jon explained as nothing else ever mattered. His heart was no longer pieces.

All the while Arya's eyes were wide. She let the words slip into her heart and the blade slowly lowered. Jon felt his heart beating hard in her presence. Anxiety had fabricated up for years. Years of unknown failed into a pit that bottled up into his mind, all piled up to this point. Without knowing why his hands shook worse than ever, scarred to turn, maybe it was another dream. Shaking these terrible thoughts from his mind he faced her and gradually turned around.

The moon shined down on her to him. The air was thin. A bright crystalline snow had started falling, fine enough to befall but invisible save for the bright moonlight, little plays that show themselves, gentle flurries. Feeling his heart swell as he felt his throat chock, a gentle breeze against his cheek. To many ache overflowing years since he saw her.

Arya observed her older cousin, finally seeing his eyes again, a abundance she yearned for. Nothing and nothing casted her the smile the way he did. She lease joy fill her heart, so familiar and yet so unknown as it was years. Without another thought or moment their arms found each other, slipping around the other, grasping each other tightly, holding like nothing else mattered. Their fingers pressed close-fitting into each other's embrace, their breath warm on the other's cheek. Both seized each other tighter than anything. Arya pressed her head into his as the pain felt to drift in waves. Every death, agony, pain was sunken, Jon's hands gripped her so closely as neither never wanted this to end. The snow fell on the two. The world dissipated, all their problems and worries were sunk, faded as the light silent snow fell into their heart. Light flecks in their hair. Arya felt that same familiar comfort when she was just a child.

Jon didn't mind staying here with her arms around him forever. Searching for years he wouldn't let another thought to break him from her. Both experienced pain disappear, nothing but slipping from their minds. Leaving only joy. After years of death and pain seeping into their skin, they finally found each other. It all became a blur they only sought to hold on to each other and never let the other slip away. For minutes they held each other, not a single word spoken. That memorable sensation both felt as no one else knew since they were just children running in the snow.

After minutes they finally moved back. They kept their hands entangled, smiling. Standing back he got a good look. There she was, no longer a dream or an illusion that manifested in the night. But her. Only what he found was not what he expected. He stood studying her, finding no one he remembered. Not a small girl he loved, but a woman full grown. Arya's hair ran past her shoulders in waves, as she was more than a few feet taller than before. Her eyes almost meeting his, her body unlike hers. Wearing leather on her. In his shocked state he realized, she was beautiful, radiant. While he stood she crept closer. As she drew near his eyes failed to recall anything but her. For years he had been searching for his little sister, but instead he found his much older cousin.

All the while he stood his eyes gazing her, her voice broke his thoughts. "You know I never forgot about you. You." She whispered as Jon was the man on her mind. "My brother… Even in the worse shit, your smile still remained and gave me a smile of my own." Her voice was soft and made his head feel light. Her hand lightly moved up to his face. Without movement he let her touch him. Their was an unknown in the air, he didn't why. Her hand pressed against his cheek, feeling his beard. She felt warm to the touch, their eyes met. She had a certain presence that seemed to swallow all else.

"I never forgot you… And now you're grown up, and are a man." Her voice was precise but gentle. "But even more, I hear you're a Targaryen. A dragon who kept a wolf safe. A dragon curled around a wolf, his fire always so bright and so vivid…" Her voice soothing and soft. "But only a certain wolf knows how bright it can be…" She said taking a step closer, every moment seemed to stretch. "The wolf finally made it back home to the dragon.…" Her eyes met his and he felt his breath slip from his lungs, her eyes mesmerizing. "You are not my brother." Jon let a moment for that that realization to sink in. "You are my cousin."

song- nightcall by Kavinsky


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- What can I say? What can I try? What do I got to do to make you mine?

Jon gazed at her for a moment, what seemed an eternity, a time he couldn't find himself, words failed him. Neither spoke a word, under the light of the moon, a cold wind drawing them near, never uttering a sentence. Eyes never break, focused on the other with a clear intent, causing Jon to feel an affection bubbling. Next thing he knew she leaned forward, his body rigid, mind blank. Until she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, soft and tentative. Her lips felt warm on his skin. Eyes locked to her, his breath sluggish and his mind unable for clear and concise thoughts. Her eyes certainly not absent of him he saw.

Whilst staring at her stunning eyes, abruptly the sound of footsteps rang behind them. Slow, but footsteps nonetheless recognized by Arya. Triggering both to clear that feeling Jon was confused about, their eyes drifted as they moved far apart.

The night remained quiet, no one in sight deep in sleep Jon thought no one would be proximate. Waiting, out from the glint and snow was not a guard, but appeared ghost moving towards the two with a jolt. The wolf immanently ran past his master up to Arya, not wasting a moment. Without any time he jumped up causing Arya to back with his weight. Ghost rested his paws on her shoulders licking her face rapidly and affectionately. The wolf's tongue licked at her cheek leaving his spit, laughter boomed from her with him around her.

"He's so big." She declared with a grin wrapping her arms around him, embracing him, pressing her head into his soft fur. Arya furrowed her brow pressing close.

"He's grown. No longer a little pup." Jon stated with serene smile causing Arya to return it. She admired her cousin's voice, low, smooth, calming. Almost a gift, rare but powerful. She knew he could calm a crowd, his voice could do it so easily. With the wolf she stole a glance, Arya took a good look at her cousin he had grown far into a man but with scars looking battled hardened.

"I've missed you, ghost." She said bursting. In response he joyfully licked her cheek. A wide grin spread across her face, like a bow.

Watching the wolf on his hind legs, wrapped around his cousin Jon couldn't help but laugh at this. "He's missed you too, it sure looks like. I think he ran in circles without you." Jon declared in a lively voice. The wolf dropped to the snow, rubbing his body against Arya's leg. She watched as he panted quickly, moving around her in a fever. The sight warmed her heart, repairing all the pain. With ghost around, her hand found her cousin's again, threading her fingers in his. Not intending a second to permit without his grasp. She lacked it for a stretch of years, she pulled him close, his hand had this effect on her, with Jon draped near her that rendered the unknown ok. The time when life was reasonable and life was without death. Jon wasn't death, or no one, the hound or a solider, anything but what she needed. Her cousin she loved.

Together, they departed into the courtyard, the snow gentle resting in their hair. Arya kept her hand entangled with his the entire time feeling, the warmth with cold wind against her skin. "The watch all cracked up to be what you supposed?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head.

'What about you?"

"What about me?" Her eyebrow shot up.

"Where did you go? My men rifled through every realm, every castle. But not a single man ever spoke of you. It was like you disappeared. A ghost from thin air." She smiled at this, it was true they looked and looked, and she was faced with a dilemma but ultimately with names on her list. Every name saw her eyes one last time before they died. They were crossed now. Only one name remained, but he was another list of her own.

"I'm tough to find, when I want to be…" She declared with a devious smile, but saw he wanted to know. "Years back, I left across the narrow sea, Jon. A world unlike home, to Bravvos. It was just... so much. There is just so much," she said. That didn't really explain anything to him, it just made him more anxious to learn. "I saw hundreds of people... thousands," she said. She went on to describe all of the strange sights she'd seen. "People wearing garish clothing, tall buildings in many colors, long pubs filled with people from all walks of life, and a thousand other things." He couldn't even picture these oddities in his mind but just her talking was enough to feel again. Just to listen to her was something he craved for to long.

"And all the waterways went on and on…" She finished. "But enough about me. How about you, cousin." She ended with a smile and stopped. "I mean, your grace." She corrected with a cheeky smile coming to a stop, rounding on him. Beside her was no longer just her cousin, but a king and she felt like taunting him. "Currently king in the north, all of this, the north and the Riverlands, only his to rule. A young boy who wanted nothing but to leave for the watch. Now rules half the world." she teased with a mock bow leaning forward. Simply he smirked at her knowing this well, once both nameless to most around them.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Something I didn't plan." He admitted with a minor smile causing Arya to feel an affability as her brother was always so unpretentious. An aspect she missed so much. She pulled him close to her, with a toothy smile. She enjoyed his warmth more than he would know. When she looked at him she ached inside and she found herself blushing around him. She noticed that she liked the way his face looked in a way she hadn't before. And noticed his strength in a more appreciative way than before. At the same interval he missed these moments most of all. More meaningful than most. The past years all blurred, every death, all of it, but her before him. He felt closer to his cousin than previously. They were always close to one another, but something felt different now.

"I'm glad. With all your men looking for me, it was easy to find you." she beamed with an edge and so did he. Both couldn't help but keep a smile plastered on their faces, anxious to tell each other every tale as they went. All the while Jon noticed his cousin remained close to him, with her hands permanently with his. Wherever her hand wouldn't let go, as if he would run.

Through the yards, so many countless memories flutter through her mind, memories of her brother. Further they came to a halt near the crypts, the damp wind blew against them.

"Jon." She said softly. "I want to see our family." He nodded without a word.

The torches lit their way in the night air deep down into the crypts Arya rarely descended down into the cold dark depths. They came to a halt where their father, mother and brothers rested. Arya stood close to her father's grave taking her time. The large stone of her father rested before her, her eyes stared into the blank stone.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I miss him." She replied.

"Me too." he said staring into the stone faces of his family, all of them were still his family. He looked until he saw his little cousin. Jon took a step forward Arya losing her grasp. Looking over she found Jon before Rickon's grave. They stood in the deep crypts and she gazed over the graves.

"I lost him." He told pain in his voice, without losing eye contact on the stone. The light of a torch behind him, his face shrouded in darkness. Barely able for Arya to see him. "I could have saved him. Right there… In hours of the night I see his death. Like I can reach him, somehow."

"I'm sorry Jon." She whispered lowering her voice.

"If only I was closer." she could see his eyes inactive on the grave. Slipping her hand, grasping his with hers, squeezing giving him the reassurance he required. The comfort from the one whom meant the utmost ever to him. Jon again found himself feeling that sincerity he missed. That warmth and fondness only Arya stark ever provided him, whoever truly knew him. His eyes departed to her. For a moment he just looked at her, lost in his mind. She was beautiful, he couldn't help but stare. Why was he feeling this? Her hand was soft and felt familiar and she simply smiled.

They left, through the castle, everyone deep in sleep remaindering both of them the time they spent out here. The two went with a slow somber across Winterfell, telling the other all of the stories they witnessed, in the many years apart. With the journey taking them anywhere Arya noticed a familiar sight. They found the familiar armory still the identical she remembered. Arya grinned walking to the armory, Jon eyes following her to a sword. Grabbing it in her hand, grasping it. Tossing it to her cousin whom caught it.

"Ready to see if I improved." She said and he smiled. She pulled needle from her sheath the same sword her brother gave to her so many years back. With the sword they stood a few meters from the other. "It's time to see if the king has kept up with his training."

"Some say I'm the finest in the north."

"We will have to see then, wont we." Arya said with a cheeky grin. They stood before each other, their sword pointed towards the other, their feet spread apart. Jon in his fighting stance. Arya standing sideways with her right arm behind her back, her left arm extended held needle, face emotionless in her pose. Their eyes met, unwavering. With her sword before her, she answered first, lunging forward slashing at his stomach, he quickly parried this. Jon moved with blinding speed and stabbed at her. With an almost causal grace she merely leaned backward and twisted out of the way, the sword was near her neck. Jon found nothing as she moved out of the way, ducking. Giving him no time, she switched to offense, slashing at him with strength. Using tight slashes and quick cuts she probed Jon's defenses with her sword, learning his patterns and rhythms. Her sword was swift and precise as she twisted her body around him. The sounds of their clangs echoed. Rounding on him constantly Jon had to spiral more than often as she attacked from every angle, like she was several fighters, progressing around him. Jon dove forward, Arya parried each blow aside with contemptuous ease.

The unseal stance gave Arya the upper hand on her cousin, but still she failed to lower his defense as she tried to find her open. She knew her cousin would have trained everyday and was an respectable opponent. The air was warm, their breath heavy, pressing the attack the slight breeze against their faces. In the courtyard they fought, the same courtyard they trained so many years prior. Their bodies moved in a flurry together, hard to follow if anyone was watching. Jon's long sword moved with heavy strikes while Arya was quick with constant slashes. Their weapons slice through the air meeting again and again, neither backing down or giving ground. Focused, in their mind set, neither never permitting the sword to slip or wane from their target, eyes alert. Their grip tight and their power resilient to any ache they may deter them from their speed. Each pass was brought with a passion, each strike was stroke in rapid session. For a time neither saw an end to this, for minutes they kept this up. Their sweat apparent, but their mind still on the constant flurries. A tranquil dance.

After another series of attacks she backed away, her feet sliding in the mud as both nodded to the other. "I wanted this for some time." She said taking a deep breath.

"Me too. I sought to see how much you gained in your skill." he replied and she smiled.

"A tad bit more fun than needle work." She told with a smirk, swinging her sword back and forth between her fingers with ease. Steps went with luxury around him, but all knowing as well. She waited for her cousin to attack. Without a notion she pressed on with a few forceful slashes. Their feet slid through the mud and snow in circles, while their swords sing in the air. Violent and quick. He distinguished he was vulnerable if he allowed her to get to close, or lost his footing. If he could keep her from a distance he had the advantage.

Jon tried to force her back with a sequence of aggressive attacks, but was unable to penetrate her defenses. No matter what he tried, she kept her guard up. Jon charged her again and again. She backed as she parried his attacks, the clangs rained, echoing around them. As he went for her opening she blocked these assaults, she moved and countered. On and on went the offensive, back and forth but Jon parried the attacks as well. Both improved on their ability's. Neither let a waking day pass without using their swords, expending their ability's. Their skills honed by years of intense training. Their fight seemed to go on forever, no outcome coming. But Arya was noting a chance.

As Jon parried a series of quick strikes she quickly danced around him. Losing her, nothing but a blur to his eye. After he lost sight before he knew it, he felt something sting his left leg, she finally landed a blow, striking him hard on leg. It stung gravely causing him to lose his footing. Falling back to the mud with a thud, the mud slapping against him, his back deep in the mud. In the muck he wasn't giving up, pressing his hands to the sludge, about to stand.

However, before he had the chance to stand, Arya rapidly jumped on to his chest, her knees on either side, straddling him. Her weight kept him immobilized to the ground. In the mud, in a swift motion she grabbed his arms and raised them above his head. With her hands on his wrists, she preserved him restrained. He struggled, but no matter, she kept him pinned. At the time he laughed assuming it was just a game, but she wasn't. Looking at her, their was no smile apparent, no laugh either.

With excluding struggle he gazed over her face, she bit her bottom lip. More so obvious, Jon noticed a difference in her. An uncertainty he didn't know, a gleam in her face that was never apparent before. A light appeared in her eyes, mysterious but he distinguished it so well. He could tell it was never their before. Her eyes rested on his. He was staring at eyes staring back at him, with an expression of anxiety. "Arya? What's wrong?" Looking to the side her eyes glazed with a gleam.

"I- I just don't know. I don't know how to say it." She took a deep breath, clear in the air. Her chest beating rapidly. "It's just… fuck! Why is it so fucking hard…" She managed to say, her eyes never finding his. Jon doesn't move, doesn't speak, staring into her eyes. She absorbed every snowflake, every bit of air around her, she was so bright, so gorgeous.

"What?... You can tell me anything... I'm your friend." He said softly. Her eyes finally rested on his, she looked at him, the only one who knew her, would ever know her. She wanted him. No longer thoughts neglected, buried deep down insisting, echoing in Arya's mind. But brought in full to reality. Unable to retain them buried anymore, she wanted him to know how she felt, even if it meant she pushed him away, her friend. She allowed it derive in full and took hold. All emotions exceeding the doubts had led her to this moment. She knew that connection for so long, but unlike before she did not desire a brother, a cousin, she desired something more. An aspect no blood relative should. But she does.

"I was alone for so long Jon. When I was alone I experienced a nightmare. A nightmare that broke my heart. That you died before my eyes. I realized a life without you, and how much it wounded me… You told me once, a road would lead me back. Back to you. I knew that road, but after all this time, your sister is gone. And she is never coming back… What's left, is me… And I love you." the words scorching her throat. His eyes grew large, he looked at her imploringly. As she said this she lowered her face inch by inch. Descending, the air warm around them, feeling his breath on her cheek an inch from him, so near, her heart beating quicker, her head bright. Her lips so soft. He wanted this he knew. He knew how sick he was. A force, an entire gamut of urges. His barrier fell as he let it happen, lips descending on his, her warm breath soothing, something not to be misused. His eyes wet. They move into each other simultaneously. It happened quicker, she gently pressed her lips against Jon's as if his mouth was an oxygen mask. Every fiber lit up in a beautiful crescendo. Her heart pounded in her chest, hammering hard, her head felt light. Nothing faded but came in full force, her heart exploding and collapsing on top of her, in a beautiful twist of love. She melted into the kiss, feeling transcendent. Her grip lessens on his arms moving down his body. Hands free moved down, his lips kept to hers, finding her back holding her close. The kiss deepening, Arya presses herself to him, pushes him down. Her hand travels up Jon's body to his hair pressing his long hair to the side. Her entire body trembled, basking in this. Her heart pounded even harder in her chest and her head felt light going numb with love. Neither of them could remember a kiss as passionate. Their mouths moved together, wet and warm, in a song they kissed. Arya was faced with a kind of feeling. Pure elation. It was such a magical thing, the connection she felt when she kissed him. She'd felt her convey love with her body, to pass her emotions to him threw her lips and skin was something else. She knew that part of what she felt was love, there was a connection between them, because she felt it consuming her and it felt damn good.

After a minute she leaned back with a final gentle peck. They gazed into each other knowing they will never be alone again.


End file.
